We All Make Mistakes
by livyyellow
Summary: Merlin, Arthur, and his Knights stumble into Narnia and are followed by Morgana and an injured Morgause. Morgana plans to steal Lucy's cordial in order to save her sister and rapidly charms her way into the good graces of the Narnian monarchs, one Just King in particular. There is a tight schedule to keep, choices are not all easy, and morals are never simply black or white.
1. A New Land and New Faces

The _thud, thud, thud_ of heavy footsteps through muddy grass beat against the ground as a group of men clad in red, gold, and silver came thundering through a field. The sound of another group close behind echoed through the nearby area, causing the first group to increase their speed.

"Run _Mer_ lin!"

"Coming _Sire_!" Another spat, his speech coming out in ragged gasps.

Arthur spun around and waited until his servant had ran behind him, noticing how the black haired man was grasping a large wound on his side, red seeping through his brown coat. Arthur mentally shook his head; they needed to get that man in some armor one of these days. He raised his sword as one of the bandits came bursting through the trees, swinging the weapon towards his head as the bandit parried it and dove, Arthur countered that as well, and within moments disarmed the man and had slit his throat.

Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival were battling their own bandits respectively, and Arthur quickly rushed forward to attack another man coming towards Merlin. Vaguely Arthur thought he heard a man trip behind him but he ignored it after he impaled the bandit in front of him. The Prince looked up and looked around, realizing that they were vastly outnumbered, four knights and a servant going against at least ten remaining men- now that the rest had came running at them. Percival was taking on three men and barely holding his own, Gwaine and Lancelot were standing back to back with four men attacking them on either side, there were two in front of Arthur and he was performing sparingly at best.

"Arthur!" The prince spun around just as he had stabbed one of the bandits attacking him in the stomach. He knew there was still a man behind him, but the only thing that captured his attention is Merlin sprawled out on the ground with a man sprinting at him with a club. Blindly Arthur swung his sword behind him and was vaguely aware of hearing a man fall and ran to beat the bandit to his servant. He skidded on his knees in front of Merlin, putting his arms and sword up to block the blow he knew was coming, he didn't realize he had clenched his eyes shut until he opened them after a few long moments when nothing his him. He heard the _twang_ of a bow string and the bandit fell to the ground with a feathered arrow sticking out of his back- unlike the brass ones of Camelot. There was an unfamiliar yell of another man and a flurry of metal. Arthur saw a clean shaven man with shaggy black hair sitting atop a brown horse, burst through the trees sword in hand and disarmed two of the men attacking Gwaine and Lancelot. The man appeared slightly younger than Arthur, with a build similar to Merlin but a tad bit shorter in height. Another arrow came through the foliage and hit one of the men in the leg, Percival then sliced his throat and within seconds the remaining men had ran off.

"Damn Calormen bandits," the man muttered under his breath. He scanned the knights of Camelot before his eyes widened at seeing Merlin. Arthur spun around and saw his servant, face pale and shaking slightly, his limp hand was trying to stem the blood flow from the gash in his side but the red liquid was quickly soaking through his clothing. "Lucy! Your cordial!"

Another person appeared, this time a small girl atop a white horse with messy, long, light caramel colored hair. Her complexion was tan and her eyes sparked in curiosity and determination. She leapt off her horse and pulled a red glass bottle from her belt. Arthur jumped to his feet and stood in front of Merlin, arms spread wide, sword pointed at the girl whose head barely reached his shoulders. "Halt! Who are you!"

"Move aside!" The other man barked, jumping off his horse, landing neatly on his feet and raising his weapon at the Prince. "Put your sword down if you value your life. You will not harm my sister. She is trying to save your friend."

The man's head was forced upwards as another sword met his neck. Gwaine had his weapon planted firmly against the man's chin and the man sighed, letting his sword fall to the ground. "Please, if we were trying to do you harm, do you think we would have just saved your life?" As the man spoke the girl set down her bow on the grass.

Arthur glanced around and saw the girl was glaring at the group murderously, and he could have sworn he heard a rustle in the trees but he ignored it. The sound of Merlin groaning in discomfort snapped his back to his senses. "You said that," he jerked his head towards the glass container the girl was carrying, "will save him?"

"It will. Please we do not mean you any harm," the girl said loudly. "I am a healer of Narnia, and my brother is a knight. We want to help you."

Percival gave a low laugh. "Narnia? The magic country locked in a permanent winter? Your people are vicious killers."

The man's eyes flashed. "Narnia has been out of a winter for ten years and we are a peaceful people. Do you want us to save your friend's life or not? We will leave you if you wish. I would greatly appreciate it if you," he eyes Gwaine carefully, "would lower your sword."

Merlin coughed and Arthur glanced back just as his eyes began to shut. "Ar- Arthur- just please-"

Arthur dropped to his knees and brushed the hair out of the man's face. "Merlin look at me- look at me- do not do this your idiot. Who else will muck out the stables and clean my shoes?" Arthur's voice cracked slightly at the end. Merlin had nearly died so many times and yet every time something like this happened Arthur was more emotionally compromised than he would like to admit.

Lancelot was soon at Arthur's side and the girl soon after. Before he could do anything the girl had put a drop of the red liquid into Merlin's mouth and for a few seconds the servant went limp and didn't move. Arthur grasped the girl tightly by the shoulder and she winced slightly but showed no other signs of dicomfort. "What have you done to him? He's not"- Merlin gave a shuddering cough and Lancelot quickly helped the servant to sit up. Merlin looked around dizzily and Arthur quickly released the girl and instead turned to his servant.

"W'as going on? Arthur?"

The Prince pulled Merlin into a bone crushing hug, laughing manically. Gwaine was quickly rushing over as well just as Merlin felt around his torso for his wound. "It's gone!"

"What?"

"My wound? It's completely gone!"

The knights turned around and starred at the two newcomers in awe. The man was grinning and pulling the girl to her feet as the girl fastened the cordial to her belt once again. The man slung an arm around her shoulders.

"How did you do that?" Arthur demanded. The pair shrugged.

"The cordial is magic." For a few moments the four were silent and Merlin was helped to his feel, albeit he staggered slightly. "He will still be weak, however," the man explained. "We welcome you to come to Narnia in order to heal yourselves and rest for as long as you need." The other knights were sporting various cuts and bruises, and the dark circles under their eyes were only the slightest hints at their exhaustion.

"What are your names?" The girl asked, a welcoming smile gracing her face.

"I'm Gwaine," he walked up and kissed Lucy on the hand, and the other man's tense expression and glare at Gwaine's didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"My name is Percival," he bowed slightly, keeping his expression neutral. He turned to the two remaining members of their party.

The final knight, who was holding a decent sized cut on his arm smiled. "I am Lancelot."

"The three of them are all knights of Camelot. My name is Arthur, Prince of Camelot, and this is my servant, Merlin." The thought of calling himself Prince still sent a pang of guilt and sadness through him. Although his father may still be alive, for all intensive purposes Arthur was acting as King. He knew in his heart that his father was truly broken by his sister's betrayal, but he wanted him back more than anything. For so long Arthur had dreamed of becoming King, but now that he basically was there, is terrified him. How could he lead a country? He thought himself so young and so inexperienced. He was forever thankful that he had Agravaine and Leon and the rest of his knights to guide him, and of course he had Merlin, although he would never tell his servant that.

The two newcomers looked at each other for half a moment, and most would have missed the exchange but it wasn't lost on the Prince. "We know of Camelot's laws against magic, but please know that we mean you no harm and only wish to help you. My name is Edmund, a knight of Narnia, and this is my sister Lucy, a healer."

The man dipped into a well practiced, low bow in Arthur's direction, and the girl did a perfect curtsey. "Pleasure to meet you," Arthur's voice wavered at the image of how normal these two were, despite being from a well feared and magical land. "But I must ask, what are two Narnians doing out here? We aren't even in Narnia."

"I beg your pardon but we are in Narnia. I believe you are misinformed about Narnia's current state. It is no longer in an eternal winter and the White Witch was overthrown a little over ten years ago. Narnia is currently in a Golden Age, and a fairly peaceful one at that." The man informed them.

Gwaine's eyebrows furrowed. "And you do not mean us any harm?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not at all, we merely want to help."

Merlin leaned closer to Arthur. "You know, we could use this as an opportunity to learn more about magic."

"What are you talking about? That seems awfully dangerous, Merlin."

Lancelot came over and jumped into the conversation as well. "No I agree with Merlin, what better way to find out more about magic then to go into a magical country? Besides, I do not think these people are dangerous. They did save Merlin's life."

Arthur focused on the ground for many moments. Agravaine had suggested that he take a small force of knights out and look at the surrounding lands in order to see if any had relations to Morgana, to seek out potential allies, and identify threats. This Narnia seemed like the perfect haven for his sister. However if Morgana was there, then surely these two would have been informed about Arthur and been told to kill or capture him on site?

"If it makes you feel better," Edmund spoke up. "We will accompany you unarmed."

The four glanced at each other before settling their gaze on Arthur. Merlin and Lancelot gave him begging looks. "Just for one night, but yes please do walk unarmed." Arthur knew they would have to be careful, they could get in, talk to the monarchs, ask some questions about their armies, he knew it was not uncommon for conversation to turn to battle strategies when kings were present, and then they could leave the next morning and forget anything ever happened. "All of you," he turned to his knights and Merlin. "Do not to anything stupid, don't do anything that attracts too much attention, we are here to gather information, not make friends," he whispered. The others nodded.

The girl looked at Edmund, a small smile playing on her lips. "Um, Edmund, do you think that we should," Lucy gestured vaguely to the trees.

Edmund chuckled lowly before hollering, "Peace, Oreius! Please come out, but keep your weapons away."

A figure who Arthur thought was a horse emerged from its hiding place, but as it got closer they saw that it only had the body of a horse, and a head of a man. Arthur visibly paled and Edmund and Lucy thought he was going to pass out. Merlin roared into laughter. "Brilliant! A centaur!"

"A what?"

"Are you sure bringing this group into our country is wise, My Liege? Magic is deeply feared and punishable by death in Camelot."

"I think it will be fine, Oreius. Besides, we most likely could not enter their country; however there is nothing that says they cannot enter ours." Edmund walked closer to the group, hands raised, and his sword placed firmly in the sheath. "We only want to help, Oreius will not harm you."

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin asked.

The Prince didn't reply, and instead looked quite unsteady on his feet, and Percival moved to place a hand on his shoulder. "Sire, we can leave."

"No," he said firmly. "After what happened we need to be more informed about magic, the more we know, the better. However, no one knows about this, no one." He cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at the centaur. He thought he saw it grin. "Please, Edmund, Lucy, lead on."

Edmund's horse walked closer to the group, particularly Gwaine. "If you threaten him again, I will trample you. Is that understood?" Gwaine spun around and saw only the horse behind him.

"Edmund," Gwaine croaked. "Does your horse, by chance, talk?"

The horse whinnied and simultaneously Edmund laughed. "Yes. His name is Philip and on most days I cannot get him to shut up."

"I am merely doing my job and looking out for your safety. Aslan knows that keeps me up at night. Besides, you are much better company than the other horses who can hardly hold an intelligent conversation."

Edmund grinned. "Are you sure you're not being too harsh, Philip? Not many would say I'm the best source for intelligent conversation."

"That's probably because you have this knack for making most people want to strangle you the second you open your mouth." Edmund didn't reply.

The men from Camelot starred and listened to this exchange in various degrees of shock. Merlin and Lancelot were grinning ear to ear, Percival seemed confused and was glancing at Edmund strangely, and Arthur was getting paler and paler by the second. "It's alright," Lucy said brightly. "He's completely harmless, as long as you don't hurt Edmund that is, he is very protective of him."

Arthur cleared his throat yet couldn't find any words. Percival coughed. "Understood," he said meekly.

The walk through the woodland area was a short one, and within a few minutes of silence the group was at the base of a glorious town which reminded Arthur very much of Camelot. "I must warn you, almost all of the inhabitants of Narnia are magic. It is not uncommon for us to have visitors that are human from other countries, although all of the Narnians other than the monarchs are talking beasts, centaurs, fauns, dryads, or naiads."

Arthur placed a hand on his sword and Lucy rubbed his shoulder lightly. "Please do not be afraid, we do not mean to harm you. We think it would be beneficial to both of our countries if we could be on friendly terms with each other, we are bordered by the sea, and Camelot is a landlocked nation. It would provide better and faster trade routes for both of us if we could pass into each other's land without fear of harm." The group from Camelot starred at the girl incredulously. However as they continued to walk into the market and the magical beast populace increased steadily, as did the curious glanced of the Narnians, the girl continued to talk and keep their attention captured on her rather than the talking beasts, lest, she feared, the Camelot Prince passed out from shock.

After many minutes and the group was now at the base on a large staircase, leading up to a marble castle, did Arthur get the chance to speak. "I must say, I truly am surprised that you know so much about the alliances and the economy-"

"Because I am a girl you do not think that I should be properly informed?"

Edmund laughed. "Oh you've done it now."

Arthur tried his best to recover. "No, no, I have an advisor in Camelot who is a woman and is very knowledgeable about such things; I simply mean that you speak as if you have much weight behind your decisions, especially for one so young."

"I am not much younger than you, if my guess is correct."

"Well, how old are you?"

"Eighteen, and you?"

"Twenty Five next month."

Lucy hummed as she began ascending the stairs. Once the group go halfway up, the sound of trumpets pierced their ears. A man with the legs of a goat and torso and head of a man appeared in the archway leading into the open aired building. He was wearing a ruby red silk vest and silver scarf around his neck. "Hail King Edmund and Queen Lucy, and guests," Oreius spoke to him in hushed tones for a few moments before the creature looked utterly dumbstruck for many moments. "Prince and Knights of Camelot!"

Arthur's mouth fell open, as did the other Knights and Merlin's. "Excuse me, but did he say King and Queen? You failed to mention that!"

"Didn't you say you were siblings?"

Edmund cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. We are two of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, our sister Susan is also a Queen, and our brother Peter is the High King. None of us are married; our relationship is strictly that of siblings. Aslan, son of the Emperor Over the Sea, made it so. We do not question him, nor do we have reason to."

"Aslan? Who is Aslan?" Lancelot asked. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"No, no I think I've heard of him. Isn't he," he paused and thought for a moment, "a lion? I thought he was merely legend."

Lucy shook her head, and the look of calm and peace that crossed her expression left Merlin in wonder. "No, he is very much real, I assure you. He created Narnia, and we look to him for guidance and strength. He is the one who truly defeated the White Witch, and saved Narnia from an eternal winter."

"How is it that she was overthrown?" Merlin asked. "I had thought she was unbeatable."

"Was she really a witch? She knew magic?"

Edmund smiled politely. "We will be more than happy to answer your questions later tonight, when there is more time to discuss them. Edmund turned to them once they reached the top of the stairs. "Now, our brother and sister are currently in court, however you are more than welcome to meet them tonight. We will hold a feast in honor of your visit. As for now, Lucy will show you all to the healing ward, where you can get cleaned up, then you will be escorted to your chambers for the night. A change of clothes will be provided if you so wish and someone will accompany you to the feast once it begins. If you have any concerns at all, please do not hesitate to ask, and I look forward to seeing you all tonight. You are our honored guests."

Once the Knights, Prince, and Servant had been led into the healing ward, and had been tended to by a handful of fauns and a centaur and had glimpsed a few talking birds, they were left in their chambers. It was more of a wing, than a chamber, each of the men had their own sleeping quarters, with a common room strictly for the guests. From floor to ceiling everything was marble, the sheets and bedding and curtains were a rich maroon and gold, not to different from the colors of Camelot, however everything was open and bright, and there was a window in nearly every room. A grand fireplace sat in the corner, which Arthur figured hadn't gotten much use because of the warm weather, and the group rested on plush armchairs made of some of the softest material Arthur had ever seen, even more comfortable than some of the furniture in Camelot. Arthur had seen so many things that left him speechless in the past hour that he could hardly think properly. Percival seemed just as wary as he did, however Merlin and Lancelot were right at home, perfectly content in the chairs, with the low murmur of talking beasts clearly audible from the courtyard below the nearby window. Gwaine appeared neither content, nor wary, although Arthur figured once he got some alcohol in him that man would be perfectly happy.

"Do you not find it odd, that four siblings are Kings and Queens, and were appointed by a _lion_?" Arthur finally broke the silence, and the statement alone nearly made him laugh.

"They said they would explain more tonight, I suppose will won't have much longer to wait, it appears the sun is setting now." Arthur glanced out the window and saw the golden sun dipping just below the glistening ocean. It truly was a beautiful site, one that he doubted anyone could grow accustomed to seeing every evening and morning.

Just as Merlin finished talking, there was a knock at the door and the same faun from before entered, carrying a bundle of clothing. "Good evening, your majesty," he bowed in Arthur's direction and greeted the other men. "I have a change of clothes for all of you, if you would so like to wear it in order to get out of your armor." The group accepted graciously, as they had been traveling for many days and the heavy, dirt and sweat covered armor was certainly getting a little aggravating.

"My name is Tumnus, advisor to the Kings and Queens. If you need anything at all throughout the night, I am the person to come to. Now I apologize as some of the clothing might be a little, erm," he glanced at Percival, "small. Or," he eyed Merlin carefully, "a tad bit big, but it is all we have for the time being."

"I'm sure it's perfect, mate," Gwaine said, grinning. Tumnus handed out the change of clothing and left, saying someone would be up to show them to the feast within half an hour. Soon the group had changed, and Arthur had expected to be itching at old, worn fabric all night, but in fact it was quite the opposite. The shirts were all made of silk and velvet, clearly some of the finest fabric offered in the kingdom, and the pants strictly of cotton. They all wore their own leather boots from Camelot, but they were well broken in and comfortable, so Arthur wasn't complaining. Arthur was given a cream colored satin undershirt, and a knee length maroon dress shirt made of velvet which was pleated at the ends. Gwaine was given something very similar but in silver and cerulean. Lancelot was given a long sleeved, collared satin dress shirt purple in color and dark grey dress pants, along with a silver scarf. Percival had a long sleeved silver undershirt with a formal olive green vest on top that seemed to shimmer if the light his it just right. Merlin was giddy at the thought of being able to dress up and attend a feast at all- and better than that a feast that he didn't have to serve food and drink at. He had been given a tan satin long sleeved shirt with a cherry colored vest with darker red stitching, and black dress pants. Arthur then spent some time digging through his bag looking for his crown, once Merlin reminded him, "you _are_ a prince, you probably should be acting as one."

Soon enough the men were changed and ready, and not a moment too soon, for there was another lighter knock at the door. Merlin jumped up and answered it, thinking it would be another faun or centaur, but instead stood a beautiful woman in a periwinkle gown with a dark blue and emerald underskirt. She appeared about the same age as him, perhaps a year or two younger, but that may have just been on account of her beauty than actual age. Her chestnut hair curled around her shoulders and stopped just at the small of her back. When Arthur first saw her, his breath caught in his throat for half a second, as the girl reminded him slightly of a younger, more carefree version of Morgana. The woman's complexion was just as fair and lips just as red, only very unlike his sister, a slender golden crown sat atop her head.

"Good evening, I am Queen Susan and I will be showing you all down to the feast. I trust you have had a pleasant stay so far? Is there anything you need?"

"Uh," Merlin took a moment to regain his thought, because even he couldn't deny that the woman in front of him- _Queen_ Susan- was stunning. "Yes. We have had a wonderful stay so far My Lady."

Susan smiled at him and stepped out of the way of the door, allowing the group to pass by and enter the hallway. Gwaine swooped forward first and Arthur almost smacked him. "The castle is breathtaking, My Lady, however it's beauty pales in comparison to you." As he kissed the Queen's hand and a bright blush spread across Susan's face Arthur had to resist the urge to strangle him. Percival however was doing everything in his power not to laugh. "I am Gwaine, _Knight_ of Camelot."

Arthur quickly stepped up before Gwaine could advance any further. "I am Prince Arthur, of Camelot, My Lady. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. It truly is an honor to have the opportunity to talk with nobility from your country, for many years we feared that we would never have this opportunity."

Arthur smiled tightly, still unsure of how he felt about all the pressure to befriend this completely magical land. "I feel the same, My Lady." He gestured to Merlin, standing behind him. "This is my manservant, Merlin. If you ever need to find me, he is the person to talk to." Merlin addressed Susan and bowed.

The group continued to walk down towards the Great Hall as introductions continued. "I am Percival, Knight of Camelot, My Lady. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your kingdom has been quite welcoming." Susan nearly had to strain her neck in order to look him in the eye.

"Thank you, Sir Percival. We try to be as kind to guests as possible, especially those who are a bit wary around magic. If any of you have any questions please do not be shy-" Gwaine opened his mouth and Arthur elbowed him in the gut- "we would be happy to help inform you in any way we can."

Finally Lancelot stepped forward, just as they were about to enter the Great Hall through the back doors. "My name is Lancelot, Knight of Camelot, My Lady." He also kissed Susan on the hand, although it was more out of formality than Gwaine's advances were.

The group stepped through a set of large oak doors into a smaller antechamber where three others were standing and waiting. Arthur recognized Edmund, although this time instead of wearing armor he had on a long sleeved silver, navy, and aqua silk top with white stitching and embroidery, along with silver dress pants and light leather books with intricate lacing. He also had a dark violet cloak that was nearly black in color clasped around his neck by a silver clasp of a lion's head. He also had a narrow crown perched atop his head which seemed to be made of silver leaves. Lucy had on a simple sienna dress with a glistening maroon underskirt. The sleeves hung loosely on her arms and the skirt flared around her ankles, giving Arthur the impression that the younger girl would be spending most of her night dancing than actually feasting. There was an even more delicate looking crown on her head, silver in color like Edmund's. The final figure stood half a foot taller than Edmund and was much broader in the shoulders and arms. He had shaggy blond hair which went down to his chin, and the beginnings of a stubble beard. His eyes looked over Arthur once, as if to analyze him for a threat, and Arthur immediately stood up straighter, not for fear of being seen as weak but for truly wanting to impress this man in front of him. He looked no older than Arthur but carried an air of authority to him, the same as his father. He wore an intricate shirt similar to Edmund's only it was rose and gold in color. He had on a light cloak which almost appeared to be made of liquid gold, which was also clasped by a small lion's head clip. Arthur also thought he saw the tip of a not so hidden dagger inside of his brown leather boots. Then a voice in the back of Arthur's head told him that perhaps this man wanted the weapon to be seen, for if he wanted it to be kept a secret surely it would be kept so. The golden crown he wore was perfectly polished and reminded Arthur greatly of his own, only it had more nature elements woven into the detailed design.

"I am High King Peter, The Magnificent. It is an honor to meet you, Prince Arthur." In most cases, Arthur would have seen this as a jab at his title. However, there was something about the group of four monarchs that let him feeling calm and relaxed, and not at all as tense as he normally would be at a function such as this. He knew he was merely trying to look for information about magic, but something about these people told him that there was no way anything they did would be purposefully evil. They all were so collected and regal, yet nothing about them appeared like a facade, like the ones his father's advisors always possessed.

Arthur stepped forward and shoot Peter's hand. "The honor is all mine. I graciously thank you for allowing us to rest and healing us," he cast Edmund and Lucy a quick look, "and for saving us. My servant owes you his life, and I fear what would have happened to the rest of us had you all not shown up."

Edmund nodded. "It was no trouble at all. I believe you would have done the same had the roles been reversed." Arthur opted not to say anything but Lucy continued t smile brightly at him.

"All of the guests will be taking beasts, you are the only other humans at the Cair currently," Lucy explained. "We just wanted to tell you this, so you wouldn't be alarmed." She looked as if this had been explained to guests time and time again, perhaps it had been, Arthur mused.

"Thank you for the warning, however I think we will be fine," Merlin said. Arthur glanced at him out of the corner of his eye but remained silent. He didn't know how Merlin and Lancelot were so relaxed in this kingdom, although it was very warm and welcoming it was so different from Camelot and the other kingdoms that Arthur had visited he doubted he would ever feel completely at ease in a place such as Narnia. However he was thankful Merlin had spoken up, he feared that he may not have been able to be so gracious towards the Narnian population had he been the one to answer.

"We will enter first and sit at our four thrones, and we have set up chairs between our own, so please feel free to sit wherever you like. Just wait for us to introduce you all before you come in," Peter explained and Arthur nodded.

A voice hollered from the other side of the door leading into the Great Hall, snapping Arthur and his Knights and Servant to attention. "Now I welcome High King Peter, the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion," Peter looked down at his feet before entering. "Queen Susan the Gentle," Susan nodded warmly at the men before slipping from the room, a radiant smile on her face. "King Edmund, the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table." Arthur could have sworn he saw the boy hiding a smirk as snuck out the door and into the Great Hall. "And Queen Lucy the Valiant," Lucy grinned at the group.

"You're up soon! Good luck!" She quickly exited and the group could hear the sounds of many magical beasts, fauns, and centaurs cheering in the other room.

"Now I would like to welcome our most honored guests, Prince and Regent of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, Knights of Camelot, Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival, and Sir Gwaine, and Prince Arthur's servant, Merlin." Arthur focusing on his breathing as he pushed open the doors and was met with a hesitant, dull roar of a crowd.

 **A/N: First of all I have a few thank yous to give out- to** **OMGimprocrastinating** **for inspiration, because it was their Merlin/Narnia crossover stories that originally inspired me to write this. I highly recommend you go read them, because they are very well written and developed. Also to xYaar for her never ending patience and for bouncing ideas off for any and every story I've had and for simply being such a great friend and being so supportive. Seriously she is amazing; you should go check out her stories too.**

 **Updates will be random although I will try to write regularly if I can. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Also a disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or Merlin; I am simply borrowing the characters and bending them to my will for a little bit.**

 **I will try to include all of the characters equally, although I am warning you now I am very partial to Edmund's character, as you may have already noticed, so he will definitely be in the story quite a lot.**


	2. Beat Down These Walls

Once Arthur and the knights cleared the threshold between the antechamber and the Great Hall, Edmund was certain that one of the knights or Merlin would have to catch the Prince before he passed out. Of course most of the Narnians present were very curious as to why men from Camelot were there, especially considering their well known fear and outlaw of magic. So, the welcome the men got was hesitant at best. However, Edmund just was thankful that no one had thought it be wise to be disrespectful to the foreigners. Edmund himself was a tad bit offended by Camelot's laws, however he reminded himself that Arthur was just Prince, and didn't make the laws. His father did. Perhaps, there was a hope of the laws changing if Narnia and its monarchs could befriend Arthur by the time he became king.

The men all found seats, with Merlin sitting the farthest away from Edmund, on Lucy's left side, on Lucy's right between her and Susan sat Lancelot, between Susan and Peter was Arthur, on Edmund's left sat Gwaine and on his right was Percival. Peter leaned over to Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in the other man's ear. Arthur nodded vaguely and put up a hand, to which Peter smiled before standing.

"I want to wish all of you a very warm welcome. We gather here today on an interesting occasion, it is not every day that we get men from Camelot anywhere near our borders. " Peter bent down and picked up his goblet, halfway filled with one of Narnia's finest wine. Edmund and the others at the table did the same. "To our honored guests, may their return to Camelot be a safe one, their stay at Narnia pleasant, and not their last." The beasts, centaurs, and fauns of the Great Hall cheered in response as they all took a sip of their respective drinks. A low chatter nearly began and then Arthur stood up carefully, always keeping one hand on his chair's arm rest. The action alone was enough to have a hush fall over the crowd. Peter and Gwaine both appeared to lean closer to him, almost as if ready to catch the pale Prince should he faint.

Arthur cleared his throat and glanced around. Lancelot and Merlin both gave their Prince a reassuring nod and Edmund did his best to smile comfortingly, as did the rest of the Narnian monarchs. "Thank you all, for such a warm welcome. Just a few days ago, I was under the impression that Narnia was still under the tyranny of the White Witch and in an eternal winter. I could not be more wrong." Arthur looked at each of the monarchs in turn. "I have had nothing but a warm welcome since I've been here. I am aware of the questions behind me coming her, the laws of my country state that magic is punishable by death, and yet here I am." Arthur paused, took a deep breath, looked down at the floor and back up again. "I see that magic is not as bad as my people may be led to believe. Now not all magic is as pure as this, so I cannot say anything will change soon, if at all," the room seemed to get ten degrees colder at that. "However, the positive impact that this place has left on me will not be forgotten. Queen Lucy and King Edmund saved our lives today, and that will not be forgotten, either." Arthur coughed and picked up his goblet. He turned to Peter "Uh, if I may," Peter quickly nodded in response. "To the Narnian monarchs, and the Narnians- may you all be in good health and your lives be long and filled with joy." Arthur raised his goblet once before drinking, the rest of the Narnians and the men were close behind.

The Prince sat down and soon a chatter filled the hall as the Narnians all broke into their own conversations. Peter clasped Arthur on the shoulder once. "You did brilliantly, spoken like a true King." Arthur barked out a laugh.

"Thank you, and I meant what I said."

Peter smiled. "As did I."

For many minutes, the group all ate with little to no conversation, before Arthur let out a small chuckle. "What?" Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Judging by that expression I don't think it's nothing."

Arthur glanced at the other monarchs warily. "You know- never mind." Arthur then began devouring his creamy vegetable soup with much interest.

Edmund raised an eyebrow at Peter and his brother shrugged. "You may speak your mind," Edmund said honestly, noticing the Prince's discomfort. "You don't offend us."

"I was just about to ask, 'where is the meat?'" Merlin groaned and the Knights all chuckled, as if sharing in some inside joke. "But then I realized, your entire kingdom is made up of talking beasts, so that would make eating meat like a sort of, cannibalism, so to speak, correct?"

"Ah," Peter leaned back in his chair. "Yes that's a typical question we get. No we don't eat meat, however not all animals are talking beasts, but if you were hunting, you may not know the difference, so to play it safe eating meat is strictly illegal in Narnia."

"Well that might be a good thing for Arthur," Merlin spoke up.

Arthur's voice was hard as steel. "And why is that, _Mer_ lin?"

"Just watching out for your health."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"What? Me? _No,_ never." The Knights collapsed into giggles again and even the Narnian monarchs had a hard time keeping a straight face.

Susan took a bite of fruit before turning to Lancelot. "How can Merlin talk to the Prince like that? I'm glad they get along for being a servant and royalty, but doesn't it bother Arthur?"

Lancelot shook his head. "No, actually I think that is why Arthur cares about Merlin so much, he was one of the first people to ever treat Arthur like a person and not royalty. They both enjoy their banter, although I doubt they would ever admit it."

Susan smiled and glanced over to the two. "That's great, I'm happy for them."

Lancelot nodded. "I am as well."

About halfway through the meal Gwaine cleared his throat and turned to the dark haired monarch. "So, Edmund, are you seeing anyone?" The boldness of the question got the attention of everyone in the general vicinity, however the girls, Lancelot, and Merlin seemed much too focused on their own conversations to notice.

The Just King looked up from his food. "What, romantically?"

Gwaine just grinned. "Yes."

"You know," Edmund cleared his throat. "That idea of courting," at that most of the knights smiled knowingly. "Not for me."

"Oh, so you're like," Gwaine shifted his eyes towards the girls and lowered his voice. Edmund took the opportunity to take a sip of his wine. "One of those bed them and leave types?"

The Knights weren't sure who chocked more, Edmund or Peter. The younger of the brothers nearly spilled wine all over his trousers but managed to set the cup down without spilling a drop. He coughed for many moments and Arthur and Percival only roared with laughter while Gwaine continued watching the King expectantly.

Arthur was the first to regain his compose. "Gwaine!" He snapped. "We are in their country, you will be respectful to them!" Gwaine opted to ignore the Prince.

Once Edmund had finally stopped chocking and didn't response immediately Peter reared on him. "Um, well, uh-"

"Edmund you _better not-"_

" _No_! Of _course_ not! I panicked and didn't know what to say!"

Peter almost laughed. "You say no!"

"I know! I know! Just the- the bluntness of the question caught me off guard."

Gwaine sat back in his chair, seemingly a bit put out. "Damn. So you're one of the chivalrous searching for marriage types. Oh well more for me."

Edmund's jaw dropped and he turned to Arthur. "Is he always this vulgar?"

Arthur shook his head. "Oh no this is fairly normal."

Edmund and Peter starred at each other for many moments. "And before you ask Gwaine," Peter raised a hand. "I'm the same as Edmund."

Lucy, Susan, Lancelot, and Merlin had just finished laughing about something when Merlin turned towards the others. "Is everything alright over there?"

Percival appeared to be fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh yes," Arthur sighed. "Gwaine is simply jeopardizing the Kings' honor."

"Peter? Edmund?" Lucy asked innocently.

"It's nothing, Lu."

"Do not ask about it."

After about an hour, the meal had came to an end and a flurry of fauns came through the side doors to collect the plates and move the tables around. The men from Camelot and the Narnian monarchs all stood up and stepped back for the transition to take place.

"What's going on?" Percival asked curiously, towering over most everyone there and having the best view.

"They're moving the tables for the dance," Lucy said excitedly.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Dance," he seemed to taste the word for a few moments before frowning. "Can the centaurs dance?"

Peter smiled tightly. "Yes, they are some of the best dancers in Narnia, actually."

Edmund thought he saw Lancelot bow to Susan as the pair walked off into the crowd. He made a mental note to check in on Lancelot's motives with his sister later.

"You know, I think that's my cue to leave." Arthur turned on his heal and marched out a nearby archway and out into a adjacent garden. Peter looked after him nervously but Merlin was quick to follow his Prince, and Lucy went soon after. "Talking horses and half men- half horses- half men- half goat- what the hell am I doing here?"

Peter cringed and leaned closer to his younger brother. "That would be the occasional panic setting in." Edmund nodded sympathetically.

"Arthur?" Merlin called after the man and was vaguely aware of Lucy following along behind him. "Arthur?"

"It's alright! We don't mean to hurt you, don't be afraid, everything is fine!"

They passed around a corner and found Arthur pacing back and forth in front of a stone bench. "I just need a moment. I'm fine," he said hotly.

"You don't look fine," Merlin stated. Arthur simply glared at him.

Lucy stepped up in front of the Prince. "If it makes you feel any better, my siblings and I are just like you. We don't have any magic, and are completely human. So, not everything is completely foreign here. Just because our cultures are different, doesn't mean that we cannot get along. Not everyone who uses magic is evil, just like not all humans are good. Everyone has things they regret, and everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect, and punishing an entire group for the actions of a few is unfair and cruel."

Merlin eyed the girl in front of him carefully. "Are you saying that you and your siblings are completely normal?"

"You have no magic abilities at all?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. None at all. Were you expecting us to?"

Arthur and Merlin shared a glance. "Yes."

"The sorcerers in Camelot can control objects with their mind and their eyes flash gold when using magic."

"Oh," Lucy looked off to the side, forehead crinkled in thought. "I do not believe I've seen that before, even the White Witch used different magic, from what I heard."

Arthur shook his head before glancing back at Lucy. "How was the White Witch overthrown? How did you beat her?"

"I think," Lucy paused and glanced back at the party going on at the Cair, "that is a conversation for the rest of my siblings. Please, come, we'll try to explain in as short a time as we can."

The young Queen made her way back into Cair Paravel and Merlin grabbed Arthur lightly by the arm before he could go back into the marble castle. "You're thinking of Morgana, aren't you?"

Arthur sighed. "Anything could help, you never know. I'm willing to try whatever it takes, Merlin."

The servant sighed and nodded. "I know. Come on," the pair quickly caught up to the Queen and went back into the Cair. The three found Edmund, Peter, and Percival discussing something off to the side of the room. Lucy wandered into the conversation and said something to Edmund and Peter in a hushed voice. The three straightened up and glanced at Arthur.

"Where is Susan? She should be here for this, as should the rest of your knights- where are Gwaine and Lancelot?"

"I'll go look for Lancelot," Peter told his brother and Edmund nodded. The Just King looked across the room and groaned. He got the sinking feeling that Lancelot was not going to be the problem regarding his older sister. Gwaine was leaning much too close to Susan for his comfort and speaking in what Edmund could only assume was a low voice. Susan appeared to be alright, not great by any means, but not too overly uncomfortable- yet.

Edmund basically dashed across the room and stood directly behind Gwaine. "So if you aren't doing anything later on such a beautiful night-" Edmund cleared his throat much more loudly than necessary.

"Gwaine, what might you be talking about? Certainly nothing even remotely resembling our previous conversation, correct?" Edmund's voice was strained and cold, his glare harsh enough to rival Uther's.

"What? Edmund you think so lowly of me-"

Out of the corner of his eye Edmund saw a flash of purple and dark hair. "Gwaine! Just the man I wanted to see." Lancelot swooped out from the crowd of talking beasts and grasped Gwaine by the arm, winking at Susan and Edmund once he had turned around. "I wanted to show you something- over _there."_

Within a few minutes the group was gathered around a table, a few drinks in hand, but other than that strictly back down to formalities. The Pevensies had found it off yet amusing that Gwaine managed to trip over nothing four or five times on his way to the table- perhaps he had too much to drink? Edmund leaned over to Peter, who he was sitting next to, when the others were absorbed in their small talk. "Um- Peter," Edmund's voice was strained and tight, and when Peter looked over he saw his little brother's expression was slightly pale and flushed with red.

"Ed, what's wrong?"

"Are we going to tell them about- you know- what I did?"

Peter heaved a sigh and put both hands on Edmund's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "Only if you want to. It is completely up to you. But Edmund, just like I've always told you, it's alright. You have nothing to be sorry for. I forgive you, the girls forgive you, Aslan forgives you. It's okay." Edmund took in a shuddering breath.

"But I'm afraid that I will never forgive myself."

One of Peter's hands snaked up under Edmund's chin and forced the Just King to look at him before he could avert his gaze. "You made a mistake. But you repented for it. It's alright. If you want, we will not tell them. We'll just keep it vague."

Edmund nodded and closed his eyes for a few seconds to collect his thoughts. The brothers turned back to the group and Peter rested on his elbows. "Alright, so you all want to know how Narnia got out of its winter? Well, there was a prophecy," Peter could have sworn Merlin became a bit more attentive at that. "Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight, at the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more, when he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, and when he shakes his mane, we will have spring again. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.

"When my siblings and I entered Narnia, we found out about the prophecy, and found we fit it perfectly. We were led to Aslan's Camp, where an army was preparing to face Jadis, the White Witch. I led the army along with Oreius. Edmund destroyed Jadis' wand, which was the main source of her power. She had spent much of her reign seeking out those who went against her and turned them to stone using her wand. She turned on Edmund, however, and wounded him, badly. I then faced Jadis and Lucy and Susan returned from seeking reinforcements. Once they came, another wave of soldiers came in and saved us. Jadis had me pinned to the ground, and right before she killed me, Aslan appeared and killed Jadis, ending her reign.

"My siblings and I then were welcomes to Cair Paravel as Kings and Queens, and have ruled in a Golden Age for much of the past ten years." Anyone could tell that what Peter said had been well rehearsed, and probably spoken word for word tens of times whenever the questions regarding the White Witch came up. A part of this rubbed Arthur the wrong way, but he could understand how someone may not want to delve into the finer details of war.

"Ten years? How old were you in the battle then?"

The four looked at each other. "Erm, I believe I was thirteen, Su was twelve, Ed was ten and Lu was eight I believe."

"What?" Merlin almost laughed aloud in astonishment. "How did you fight in a war?"

Peter shrugged. "It was the first real battle for Ed and I, the girls weren't really in the battle much at all, except at the end. We had good training, albeit fairly rushed."

"You said Edmund was wounded?" Lancelot asked, eyes wide as he glanced the Just King over, who looked no to shy of visibly distraught.

The dark haired king nodded, expression void of emotion. "Lucy's cordial saved my life."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the other monarchs. "You said Aslan saved you, the lion?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes, but he is not a tame lion, he comes and goes as he pleases."

"And he thought it would be alright for him to show up at the last minute? It sounds like the witch nearly killed Peter and Edmund!" Gwaine protested loudly.

Susan shifted uncomfortably. "He had been a bit busy."

"Doing what?"

Peter, Susan, and Lucy share a long look and Edmund heaved a heavy sigh. "I betrayed my siblings to the White Witch. She had a claim to my blood and rather than let Jadis slaughter me at the stone table, a sacred place to the Narnians, Aslan gave his life in my place. He was eventually revived due to the deep magic, but it took a few hours. That's why he was delayed.

"I had gone to the White Witch, thinking she was a friend, and told her everything about my siblings, how we fit the prophecy, told her about who they were with, where they were, about Aslan and the army gathering, I told her everything. Then she had me imprisoned and tortured for many days. The law states that all traitors belong to the White Witch, thus my blood belonged to her. So, after I was rescued, she came to Aslan's camp to claim me, and Aslan offered himself in my stead. He forgave me and so did my siblings." The table was silent for many moments and Edmund swallowed thickly. "Now that she is gone, I do everything in my power, every day, to make up for my wrongs."

"And you have," Peter whispered, resting one hand atop his brother's hand. Edmund focused on the table and didn't look up. "We trust Edmund completely regardless of what has transpired, so if any of you have a problem with him or his past actions you can leave now." The coldness of Peter's voice, a man who Arthur figured was always so warm and welcome was startling. He figured this was the protective nature of having younger siblings.

Arthur glanced at each of his knights in turn before finally turning to Merlin, who gave him the faintest of nods. "If you trust him, then so do we," said Arthur boldly. Edmund smiled slightly, but his eyes were still crinkled and unfocused.

"So if it wasn't for Aslan," Lancelot said, trying to direct attention away from the young King. "You wouldn't have defeated the White Witch?"

Susan shook her head. "No, she would have won if Aslan had not come." He bowed his head, as did the others. "Is something wrong?"

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "Do not be bothered by us. It is only just," Arthur paused for many moments and glanced at the others around the table before hesitantly continuing. "There is a woman who betrayed us, who is trying to overthrow Camelot. She is a powerful sorcerer, and we thought we might get some inspiration from hearing your story. But it appears that unless this Aslan helped us, we are right where we were before."

"I'm sorry to tell you this," Lucy said. "But Aslan's actions aren't always explainable, and just if you ask for his help, doesn't mean you will receive it immediately, or in the ways you expect. "

Merlin shook his head and appeared to be chuckling. "Figures."

Susan then burst up from her seat, putting one hand on the shoulders of the man on either side of her- Lancelot and Gwaine. "Now, how about we return to the festivities, yes? You all still have time to learn some of the faun and centaur's dances!"

Arthur's eyes met Merlin's and the pair grinned at each other's discomfort. "Oh joy."

Peter looked at his brother in concern for a few moments, before he saw Gwaine approaching out of the corner of his vision. "Oi, come on mate, you can't miss the party either!" With that he punched Edmund in the arm and the Just King jolted up into a sitting position. "Hey your back in the present!"

Edmund looked up at him incredulously. "Erm- yeah. I suppose."

The High King smiled and hauled Edmund to his feet with the help of Gwaine. Lucy had wandered off along with the others, all going their separate ways to enjoy the remainder of the party. "Come on, I think we need to get your drunk and dancing."

The brothers starred at Gwaine for many moments who looked back at them innocently. "What?"

Peter shook his head firmly. "No."

"Okay the drinking part is negotiable but I do not dance-"

"You did with Susan and Lucy's birthday parties-"

"Only their eighteenth birthday parties, those were special."

Gwaine groaned. "You don't sleep with beautiful women and you don't dance. Man you're a King! What do you two do for fun?"

"Oh Peter dances, he's one of the most popular partners in Narnia."

Gwaine relaxed a bit. "Well thank God for that, however we still need to think of something for you to do."

Peter patted Edmund on the shoulder before announcing he would return shortly and vanishing in the crowd in order to dance with a handful of waiting dryads. "See, he knows what he's doing," Gwaine chirped.

"I never said I don't know what I'm doing."

"So you know how to dance, you just choose not to?" Gwaine asked slowly.

"Exactly," Edmund explained. "I much prefer intellectual debates."

Gwaine exhaled and his posture slouched. "I'm going to find a way to get you to loosen up. Even Merlin is dancing and enjoying himself!" The two men looked over and saw Merlin dancing alone side Lucy and two beavers merrily, grinning wider than Gwaine had seen the boy do in a long while. "I will find a way," he said to Edmund. The Just King met the knight's gaze and smiled smugly.

"Well, then I wish you luck."

 **A/N: Well there you have it, chapter two! It's quite a bit more light hearted than than the previous one, for the most part, but not all the chapters will be that way. Please let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated. :)**


	3. A Fond Farewell

The morning came much too early in Peter's opinion, and he rolled over in bed for many moments before finally forcing himself to sit upright. A small sliver of sunlight came in through the partially closed curtains by his northern facing window, just enough to force the High King to rub the sleep out of his eyes and get up. His bare feet met the cold marble floor and he shivered slightly, making his way to the bathroom adjacent to his room.

Each of the monarchs had their own bedroom and bathroom, although the bedroom itself was more like a suit; there was a desk and a sitting area along with the bed for sleeping, and a decently sized wardrobe, although the girls' greatly dwarfed the boys'. Peter of course liked his room the best, he had been able to personalize it, and it was his sanctuary, his hide away. When he had first came to Cair Paravel, he had made a point to decorate the entire room in the colors of Narnia- a bright maroon and shimmering gold. The curtains that draped over the large window were a deep red, with bright and thick gold stitching with small specs that seemed to sparkle when the sun or moon hit them just right. The main bedspread was made of the same material, and the sheets were a complimentary cream in color. The entire room was fairly well light during the day time, and at night there were many lanterns placed strategically around the room as well as a small marble fireplace in the corner facing the desk. The table in the seating area and Peter's desk were both made out of a light colored marble and white wood that served to brighten up the room even more. The seating area was the largest part of the room, with a cream colored couch with red and gold accent pillows and a pumpkin orange throw. There was also crests of Narnia and various lion statues all throughout the room, with a shield of Narnia with two swords sitting over the fireplace. The entire room dripped with Narnian pride and affection, and Peter adored it. It had been the only time he had taken an interest in interior design, and that interest had quickly faded once his room was decorated. However Susan quickly served to fill that void, and help decorate the rest of the Cair. Of course, Peter had paid a great deal of attention to defense as well. The balcony off the side of his room overlooked the courtyard at the front of the Cair, and just a few feet below the balcony sat a large gangly tree- which was the perfect escape route from his room if necessary. There also was a dagger stashed under his desk, under the table at the seating area, and behind his headboard, and of course there were the two swords that served as decoration along with the shield over the fireplace, and his main sword given to him by Father Christmas hardly ever left his side. Lucy called him paranoid, Peter just thought he was well prepared. His youngest sister wasn't much better than him, though, what with having three daggers hidden in her room along with a bow and quiver of arrows, however Peter believed she just searched for reasons to tease him on occasion.

The High King quickly took a bath and begun to get dressed in a simple forest green embroidery shirt and brown slacks with his favorite leather riding boots. He didn't have any face to face legal matters to attend to on that day, with most of his work appearing to be reading through documents of various propositions from other countries, so he saw no reason as to be uncomfortable all day by wearing his fanciest clothing. He knew that Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights would be leaving that morning, and on most occasions Peter would have felt the need to dress up when seeing ambassadors from other countries off, however after the events of last night, Peter felt that he could be more relaxed around the group, less like the High King and more like Peter.

The final buttons were done on Peter's shirt and he had just laced up his shoes when a scream sounded through the hallways _. "Merlin!"_ Peter jolted, and before he could fully process what he was doing, he had grabbed his sword and bounded through the hallway. The yell had sounded like the Prince, and Peter would never live it down if someone from a foreign country- and Camelot no less- was injured while in his lands.

The guest wing was just short walk away from the monarch's quarters, and soon enough Peter had reached it- the door was thrown open wide and he bounded inside, only to run right into a smaller figure in front of him, last minute Peter twisted so he didn't impale the person by accident, only to find it was Edmund. His younger brother also had his sword drawn and had it held up in front of him, only he was much less awake and aware than Peter was- he didn't have a shirt on, was only sporting one shoe, and his hair was sticking up in all directions.

Edmund was the first to lower his sword, and Peter soon followed. Instead of finding a threat like they had expected, they saw a half awake Arthur throwing pillows and a metal vase at Merlin mercilessly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not wake me up by dragging me out of bed by my feet?" Arthur roared, this time throwing his shoe at Merlin's head. The servant had a hint of a smile on his face, enough to lead Peter to believe that this was an everyday occurrence, and he finally relaxed. Lancelot, who had been caught in the middle and was seated on the couch with Percival, ducked out of the way of the passing objects and made a move to stand over by the Narnian monarchs so as to not get hit in the crossfire.

"You asked me to wake you, and when I tried to do it politely you didn't wake, I was merely following orders."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Following orders my ass," he turned to face the knights just as Gwaine wandered out of a side room, fully dressed but not quite at the comprehensive stage of the morning yet. "Why didn't one of you stop him?"

None of the knights said anything at first, and then Lancelot finally spoke. "Well, you did say last night how you wanted to get back on the road early this morning, and we all agreed with Merlin that it would be better to wake you up and simply get it over with," he said carefully.

"Get it over with?"

"Yes."

Arthur grumbled something inaudible under his breath before turning in surprise to the Narnian monarchs. "Are break ins and attacks common in your Kingdom? Because I don't think most people would come sprinting to the sound of me yelling at Merlin, fully armed."

Peter and Edmund looked at each other. "It's not common, thanks," Peter said, with a bit more bitter tone than intended. "But we didn't realize you screaming at Merlin at the top of your lungs was a common occurrence."

The Camelot Prince shrugged at that. "I suppose you're right, it's just so normal for me I forget it could be a little odd out of everyday context."

Edmund huffed from where he stood in front of Peter. "Well, if no one is getting maimed, kidnapped, or killed I would like to go back to bed, thank you very much."

Peter stuck out an arm so that Edmund couldn't leave the room. "Oh no you're not, you're going back to your room and getting dressed, and meeting all of us in the Great Hall for breakfast. I'll not have you absent when we see these men off because you slept in."

The Just King grumbled but nodded before ducking under Peter's arm and fleeing the room. Peter swallowed thickly but then looked back to the men from Camelot. Edmund's scar from where the White Witch had wounded him was blatant, the flesh was damaged and flecked with pink and white against his brother's pale skin, and as Edmund had grown the scar had only stretched and seemingly worsened. Peter did his best not to look at it, however his eyes often wandered and guilt gnawed at the back of his mind. However he did his best to shake those thoughts away, there had been nothing he could have done at the time, and he knew that, even if he never openly admitted it.

"If you all could meet down in the Great Hall, the same room where the feast was last night, for breakfast that would be wonderful," Peter told the group. "Then we could see you all off, if you like."

Percival smiled back politely. "We will be down within the hour."

Peter soon made his way back towards where his sibling's and his wing were located, and knocked lightly on Lucy's door before hearing her give permission for him to enter. Peter was met with a breath of fresh, crisp air as he entered the room. Lucy's quarters were by far Peter's second favorite other than his own- it had much the same color scheme, although with a bit more rose and pink than orange and red, but the light marble and Narnian crests and lion statues still remained. However Lucy's room was located on the corner, thus the windows and large wrap around balcony overlooked both the northern courtyard and the glistening eastern sea. The two sets of doors to the balcony were thrown open and the breeze sent the curtains fluttering in the air slightly. He found his sister sitting in front of a mirror attempting to tame her long hair with a brush. She was wearing a simple long sleeved yellow and brown dress with slippers, seemingly having the same thought process as Peter on attire. "We'll be having breakfast soon, Lu. Meet us in the Great Hall when you can." Out of habit Peter kissed his youngest sister on the head when there was a small break between brush strokes and she smiled lightly.

"I will. Last night was so great, I really enjoyed the company of the group from Camelot. They do not seem to be afraid of magic at all."

Peter found himself nodding. "They did seem to put on a brave face, although Prince Arthur especially seemed hesitant. But I suppose when you grow up around Camelot's laws, it is only natural."

"Yes," Lucy agreed. She put her hairbrush in one of the wardrobe drawers and stood up. "However Merlin seemed quite happy here. It was the strangest thing, when Edmund and I found them in the woods, I could have sworn I saw him throw a man across a clearing, just by raising his hand. But everything happened so quickly, I suppose the man could have tripped, right? I mean, Merlin having magic and living in Camelot, that would be quite amazing, wouldn't it?"

Peter furrowed his forehead. "He would be risking his life. I don't deny what you saw Lucy, but take great care not to mention this to Arthur or the Knights, just for his sake."

The Valiant Queen nodded. "I won't. I'll go get Susan if you wish to get Edmund?"

"If I must," Peter chuckled. His brother was notorious for not hardly getting out of bed for anything. Peter could only hope that his brother followed his orders and actually remained awake and started getting ready for the day.

Edmund's room was by far the polar opposite of Peter's. It was still welcoming, in its own cozy way, however it was the smallest and the darkest, with all of the fabrics being a deep purple or rusty rose or navy blue. There wasn't as much of a strict color scheme, and rather Edmund seemed to pick out each piece individually because he liked it, rather than because all the pieces matched. The desk and work space was the focal point of the room, sitting right next to the balcony facing outside. The curtains were halfway shut, however, blocking out much of the light from the room. The sitting area was across from the desk, and the couch was accompanied by an array of pillows and spare blankets tossed haphazardly about the space. Next to it was one of the largest fireplaces in Cair Paravel, made of a deep grey marble and capable of casting an orange glow throughout the entire room when light. Across from that, and next to the door, was the four poster bed, the drapes were pulled back and the sheets all curled and crumpled in a heap at the floor. Peter sighed and padded across the quarters into the bathroom, where Edmund stood with his back bent over a bowl of water, splashing the cool liquid on his face.

"Oh good, I half expected you to be asleep."

Edmund tensed slightly before turning around and reaching for a towel. "Pete, I didn't hear you come in. I'll be down in a moment, just have to find a clean shirt."

Peter smirked knowingly. "That shall be a task."

Edmund shoved his brother playfully back out into his room as he began peeling through his wardrobe. "Shut up," after a few moments he successfully pulled out a slightly wrinkled but presentable cyan top which he yanked over his head.

Edmund was the last one to wander into the Great Hall, although Arthur wasn't a minute in front of him. The group all sat down and merrily began nibbling on the light breakfast of toast, honey, jam, and fruits. The Narnian monarchs could tell that the people of Camelot weren't really accustomed to the Narnian diet, most foreigners weren't, but if any of them were bothered they didn't complain.

"So," Peter said, breaking the silence. "What is it that you all were doing when you came here? Where are you going now?"

Arthur wiped a napkin against his mouth. "My uncle asked that I take a small group of men to scout various lands, just to acquaintance ourselves with unknown nations." Edmund observed the man carefully, as the most active judge of his siblings, he was very well versed in telling when someone was lying, and something about the way Arthur Pendragon was speaking was clearly leading them astray. "We may walk through some nearby lands, but for the most part will be making our way back to Camelot soon. I do not like the idea of leaving her for too long a time."

"Well we all wish you a safe journey," Susan said pleasantly. The other men nodded in thanks.

Soon the group had all of their things gathered and were standing at the steps of the Cair. A handful of Narnians had gathered to see the men of Camelot off, but since their parting was still early in the morning much of Narnia was yet to wake.

"Will you write me?" Lancelot asked Susan, a small smile gracing his face. Susan nodded in return.

"Of course, watch on the horizon for talking birds, if you're in Camelot I promise they will not say a single thing."

The Knight bowed graciously before kissing the Queen's hand.

While Peter and Edmund were talking to Arthur, Gwaine, and Percival, Lucy slipped out of the conversation, walking over to where Merlin stood, taking in the view of the Cair. "This place truly is amazing. I really do love it here, if Arthur couldn't survive without me, then I might just move here," Merlin chuckled. Lucy grinned in return.

The two stood in silence for a few moments, overlooking the eastern sea. "You know," Lucy started. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

Merlin turned to her, one eyebrow raised and voice lowered. "What do you mean?"

"Living in Camelot," Lucy placed a smaller hand atop of Merlin's. "Arthur wouldn't hurt you for something you cannot control."

The servant's face fell and he gazed at Lucy in wonder. His mouth opened and he snapped it closed. Glancing over his shoulder he gazed at everyone else in turn, making sure none of them were within earshot. "How?" He croaked.

"Edmund and I saw you in the woods." Merlin pulled back and stumbled away from Lucy but the Valiant Queen rushed forwards, grabbing both of his hands in hers tightly. "No, please, you have nothing to worry about. Your secret is completely safe with my family. I promise none of us would ever do anything to hurt you."

A gasp escaped Merlin and he stood stock still for many seconds. "Merlin! Come along!" Arthur hollered. Merlin looked at the Prince for a second before turning back to Lucy.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Wordlessly Lucy stood on her tiptoes and kissed Merlin once on the cheek before skipping back over to her siblings. It took Merlin another moment to realize what had just happened, but when he looked up it appeared as if no one had noticed. Arthur, however, was standing there, foot tapping impatiently.

Gwaine grinned madly at Edmund, "I'll send you recommendations on the best way to loosen up, mate."

Edmund didn't know whether to laugh or grimace, so his response ended up being an odd mixture of the two. "Um, alright. Remember, though, I have morals unlike you."

The Knight waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah."

"You know, Prince Arthur," Peter started. The Prince turned and looked at the younger King. "You and your men are welcome back at any time. I mean that."

Arthur nodded and looked around at the Cair once before placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I thank you for your hospitality, King Peter, and although I cannot say if or when we will be returning, my experiences here truly have been brilliant."

Then, as quickly as they had come, the men from Camelot were descending the stairs into the market, and were soon out of sight. The four Narnian monarchs shared a long glance. "Do you think they will ever come back?" Susan asked, a sense of melancholy seeping into her voice.

Peter shook his head. "I do not know. I hope they do, I wish that we can help Camelot to see that magic is not a bad thing, and yet I fear that their ideals are too deeply rooted into their minds."

"I do not think so." Lucy had continued to state at the corner where the men had turned and vanished out of sight. Slowly she pushed herself off the banister she was leaning on and she plastered a smile to her face. "Now I'm off, I promised to help Mrs. Beaver in the kitchen to prepare for the end of autumn festival soon." With that the youngest monarch slipped out of sight.

Edmund fidgeted with a loose string hanging off his shirt for a few moments. "At least we will be able to write them, if nothing else." His two older siblings nodded wordlessly. "Well, I have paperwork to catch up on regarding the trials I saw a few days ago."

Soon Peter had retired back to his chambers to catch up on his readings, and Susan vanished to the archery range to practice.

* * *

"How are you fairing, sister? Is the pain any better?"

There was the sound of someone shifting in the cart, but a gasp of pain stopped them. "No worse than the day before."

"But still not better?" The coldness of her voice was evident, and Morgause smiled despite her state at her sister's tone. "I could never have foreseen Gaius of all people using magic against us. I am so sorry, sister. If I had been faster-"

"No, Morgana," Morgause cracked. Quickly Morgana stood from where she was kneeling, and placed a gentle hand on her sister's now disfigured face. "Do not blame yourself, if it hadn't been for Arthur and his Knights and that Merlin, I wouldn't have been hurt. You saved my life."

Morgana could now feel warm tears building up behind her eyes upon seeing her sister struggle to talk, both of their throats were dry and hoarse, and they had gone many days without proper food, water, or shelter. Morgana was at a point of exhaustion, having to pull Morgause in a cart everywhere they went due to her sister's weakened state. Morgana, however, willed herself to get through it. Morgause was the only real family she had, and Morgana would protect her and treat her as such.

"I just wish there was something we could do."

"Do not lose hope, yet, sister. Perhaps we will find something."

"It would have to be strong magic to save you, even I know that," Morgana snarled, but then her gaze softened. The mere thought of her sister being injured caused hate to spark in her, and yet she knew she often directed it at the wrong people. "I am sorry. Do we still follow Arthur and Merlin? I'm beginning to doubt they will lead us anywhere useful."

Morgause shook her head slowly, and pulled a blanket tighter around her frail body. "If we find anyone who they have a quarrel with, which I'm sure is secretly many countries, we go to them, and offer to help them in exchange for assisting us. We will find someone."

Morgana wiped her eyes and grasped Morgause's hand. "And if we do not?"

"We will. Now, go, see if you can catch any of their conversation." Morgana nodded wordlessly and took off back into the forest, making the short walk to where Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights had last been. However, once Morgana got there, she was surprised to find the area vacant, a few strips of dried meat laid across the ground and a still lit fire remained. Carefully she walked from her hiding place and into the clearing. The first thing she noticed was a rusted arrow sticking out of the ground, and immediately Morgana scanned the area and made the best guess as to which way the group had ran when they had been ambushed. Dashing off into the trees, Morgana weaved through the foliage, determined to find the culprits of the attack, perhaps they could prove useful if they have any power.

Morgana ran as fast as she could, and soon the sounds of a small fight drifted to her ears and she slowed her pace, slipping in behind a tree trunk and peeking her head out to where she thought they were. To her astonishment she saw Arthur kneeling in front of an injured Merlin, about to take the blow for the servant, when an arrow shot through the air from a spot opposite Morgana and hit the man about to attack Arthur. The man fell and Morgana's eyes widened. Soon a dark haired man burst through the trees on horseback and slashed at various other bandits that had ransacked the Prince and his men. Soon after a fair haired girl appeared as well.

The next few moments that passed left Morgana in awe, something the girl was carrying- a small cordial- saved Merlin's life when Morgana had been certain he was close to death. Just one drop of the liquid had healed him completely, leaving no trace of the wound at all.

"The cordial is magic," the dark haired man explained. "He will still be weak, however."

Morgana settled herself back into the tree trunk as much as she could, hardly even daring to breath, lest she miss an important piece of information. "We know of Camelot's laws against magic, but please know that we mean you no harm and only wish to help you. My name is Edmund, a knight of Narnia, and this is my sister Lucy, a healer."

"Pleasure to meet you, but I must ask, what are two Narnians doing out here? We aren't even in Narnia," Morgana recognized Arthur's voice.

"I beg your pardon but we are in Narnia," said the man. "I believe you are misinformed about Narnia's current state. It is no longer in an eternal winter and the White Witch was overthrown a little over ten years ago. Narnia is currently in a Golden Age, and a fairly peaceful one at that."

Morgana couldn't believe her ears. She had heard about Narnia, and at first it had seemed like a place of terror, what with rumors of the horrible woman Jadis ruling over everything. But after she had first left Uther, she had debated on going there to meet this White Witch, and eventually began to see her as a possible role model. After all, weren't they not that much different? This Jadis had everything that Morgana ever could want- a crown and a kingdom, she was a well known sorcerer and a talented ruler. What was not to like? However, the tyranny with which this White Witch had ruled had eventually driven Morgana away. She wanted to be accepted and loved for who she was, not to be all alone in an ice castle. She wanted to rule over Camelot, not talking beasts.

However, if this Narnia was now under different control, and she was in fact already in the country, perhaps it was worth a look. Her eyes traveled to the red glass container on the girl's belt and she grinned a toothy smile- could that save Morgause? It was worth a try in Morgana's opinion. The pair had nothing to lose.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Morgana saw a black shape burst from the trees and appear next to the group. For a second Morgana assumed it was another bandit, only for her breath to catch in her throat. It was a centaur, a real centaur. Morgana starred in awe for a moment, even more so surprised when it spoke.

"Are you sure bringing this group into our country is wise My Liege? Magic is deeply feared and punishable by death in Camelot." Morgana tilted her head. Did the centaur just address the other two- what were their names, Edmund and Lucy- as nobility?

"I think it will be fine, Oreius. Besides, we most likely could not enter their country; however there is nothing that says they cannot enter ours." That statement alone decided it. Morgana would wait a few days, and then arrive in Narnia, perhaps they would help her, as well.

 **A/N: In case anyone didn't notice, there was a minor time skip backwards for that last section with Morgana and Morgause. Also, just so everyone knows, I never update this fast. Ever. I don't know where the motivation came from- but I guess I'm not complaining. All I'm saying is this: don't get used to this, because this is abnormal. Anyways, feedback is always greatly appreciated, I would love to hear what you like and how I can improve, or even what you don't like, just please be nice about it. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. To Camelot, With Care

_Dear Sir Lancelot of Camelot,_

 _I know you only left a day ago, and yet I felt the need to write you. I have had some free time as of late, since Edmund is taking up much of the court cases and there haven't been many affairs of state as of recently. My biggest responsibility is preparing the castle for the upcoming End of Autumn Festival- mainly I've been ordering decorations and checking in on the kitchens to make sure that everything is in order, however not even that has been able to take up all of my time. I simply cannot stand to be doing nothing, not that I'm writing you simply because I have nothing better to do, of course. I truly did enjoy your company, and that of the other Knights, Prince Arthur, and even that of Merlin. It appears that you all are so close, as if you are all one large family. It reminds me of the relationship Peter, Edmund, and Oreius have with the Knights here at Cair Paravel._

 _It truly was a pleasure having all of you visit. I never dreamed that men of Camelot would step foot over Narnia's borders, however I am so thankful that you did, even if from what I heard it was under less than courteous circumstances. I must apologize again for the men of Calormen attacking you, your armor resembles ours a great deal, and we haven't currently been on the best of terms with the country. Prince Rabadash, the Tisroc's (who knows how long he shall live...) son, has been pursuing me for some time. He seems like a fair and honorable man, however his temper is notorious throughout the land, and I have no desire to return his offers. He has never even come to see me in person, and has done nothing more than send me a various assortment of gifts and letters with his representatives. I definitely will not even consider his offer unless he comes to meet me himself, and yet even if he does I am doubtful. However I refuse to be rude._

 _I hope your trip has been well thus far, and no poor weather or unfortunate circumstances have befallen you or any of the other men. You are welcome back in Narnia any time you wish._

 _May the Lion watch over you,_

 _Queen Susan the Gentle_

* * *

 _Dear Queen Susan,_

 _Receiving your letter today greatly warmed my heart, although it was quite a surprise to not only me but the others as well, to wake and find talking birds surrounding our campsite, all with letters either clamped to their beaks or tied to their legs, a large raven was even hauling a package to us a few days later. They were very polite, however it was getting them to leave that was the problem. Not that I didn't like their company, they kept us entertained for quite some time, but they were all chattering over one another for some time and none of us could get a word in edge wise. It was a wonderful way to spend a few hours, however. We will be turned back towards Camelot soon, and our time on the road has been without trouble. The weather has been nearly perfect, if not a little cold, however that comes with the time of year. However, the other men and I are in agreement that Narnia's climate is much colder than that of Camelot's. If we visit again I'll remember to bring warmer clothing._

 _I suppose we are all like lone large family, yes. Merlin definitely is the motherly type and Gwaine the irresponsible little brother. We all have been through much together, and despite our differences, we all get along fairly well at the end. Frankly, they are my family, as I am without any related by blood. I care about them all a great deal, as I'm sure High King Peter and King Edmund and General Oreius care about their Knights._

 _Please, do not apologize for the actions of men from another country. We took no offense by their actions, at least not offense directed at your noble selves. In a way, I am thankful, because if they had not attacked us, King Edmund and Queen Lucy wouldn't have saved us, and we never would have probably entered Cair Paravel, as we had been walking away from the castle at the time, if my memory serves correctly._

 _I do hope that this Prince Rabadash does not cause you any trouble, for a woman such as you is much too kind and fair to be treated any less than selflessly._

 _I thank you for the invitation, I will have to see if there is any way I could take you up on your offer in the future._

 _Be safe My Lady,_

 _Sir Lancelot_

* * *

 _Dearest Merlin,_

 _I hope your travels have been safe. I must say it has been quite boring since you and the others left. Now there hardly is a simple day in the Cair, however having you all here had truly been wonderful. I trust you not to get yourself into any more trouble._

 _We are quite busy currently preparing for the End of Autumn festival. I know it seems a little funny to celebrate the end of anything as opposed to the beginning, but we have been trying to keep the Narnians' spirits high as winter approached. Things have improved greatly, but during our first few years as monarchs the beginning of winter was simply a reminder of what has passed. It was Peter's idea to have the festival, and it truly has been a source of excitement all over the country. It is very similar to the feast that all of you attended, however it is much larger and more grand. Normally we would have the celebration take place on the Dancing Lawn, however winter seems to be setting in earlier than normal this year, so it will be held inside the Cair. It may be a little crowded, so I do hope we are not forced to turn people away. Are there festivals like this in Camelot?_

 _May Aslan keep you,_

 _Queen Lucy_

* * *

 _Dear Queen Lucy the Valiant,_

 _Receiving your letter truly was a great surprise, and the birds that delivered it are wonderful, I would love having them around in Camelot._

 _Our trip so far has been pleasant, and we are currently staying at an inn of a small village, however I believe the owners are unaware of who we truly are, since they threatened to kick Arthur out if he demanded the young couple in the room next door keep it down one more time, saying it's bad for business. I think it's good for Arthur to be treated like a simpleton from time to time, if you ask me._

 _That sounds like such a pleasant night, regardless of where it takes place. The reasoning behind it is wonderful, and High King Peter has my praise for the idea. I do hope the festival goes well and there are no complications, and of course that everyone can attend. Camelot does have festivals, although they are mostly small private affairs, such as Arthur's or Uther's birthday parties. However they are still fun, but I am serving food and drink most of the night, so it was a rare experience for me to actually be able to partake in the festivities. The Beavers we danced with really were wonderful, and so was the faun, Tumnus. They all seem to adore you so much._

 _I must thank you for being so discrete about what happened on the day we left. Your reassurance was more comforting than you may know._

 _I hope one day you could come and visit Camelot, if the laws ever do change. I will be sure to invite you the moment they do._

 _Have a pleasant day and remain safe,_

 _Merlin_

* * *

 _Prince Arthur of Camelot,_

 _I wanted to thank you again for visiting Narnia, and being so open to the vast cultural differences. I trust you enjoyed your stay, and please remember that you and your Knights are welcome back any time. You and your men truly are a great people, despite the laws separating our lands._

 _I'm wishing you a safe journey back to Camelot. I apologize for the short reply, I'm currently swamped with dealing with minor political conflicts between Calormen and the Ettinsmore Giants._

 _I hope you and your men have a safe journey, and that perhaps one day my family and I could visit you in exchange._

 _May the Lion watch over you,_

 _High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

* * *

 _High King Peter the Magnificent, Etc. of Narnia,_

 _You have nothing to thank us for. As I've told you and your family before, King Edmund and Queen Lucy saved our lives and I am forever grateful for that. You are right, the differences are astounding, and I know I was quite surprised at various times throughout the night by various creatures and events. Your land amazes me, and yet I will not lie that there is a certain level of uncertainty surrounding it. I'm sure that you and your family's motives are pure, however, for I have never met a group of people so sincere in heart, body, and mind. Granted I do spend a lot of time around Sir Gwaine, so I apologize if my expectations are a tad bit low._

 _Giants? That sounds horrible. I do hope that you and your people stay safe. Please keep me informed if the state of affairs changes._

 _I do hope that as well, one day perhaps it will be possible, although I apologize that I cannot make such a promise so readily._

 _Thank you for the pleasant company._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince Arthur of Camelot_

* * *

 _Dear King Edmund the Uptight, Duke of Boredom, Count of Western Somewhere, Knight of the Sacred Table Thing,_

 _Seeing as your siblings all wrote us, and yet you wrote no one, I took it upon myself to do this. I do not know what your duties consist of as a King of this odd place of Narnia, however I am curious. What is it that you do during the day? Does Narnia have tournaments? Who competes in them? The land of Narnia was both amazing and terrifying, and the thought of living there full time is a bit dizzying._

 _As for me, when I'm not going on death defying trips with his royal pratness (in the words of Merlin) I spent most of my time at the tavern, honing my sword fighting skills, spending time with beautiful women, or reading. Yes you read that correctly. I do read, mostly fiction novels as I do not have much of an interest in law or sciences or arithmetic._

 _Now, I've told you something surprising about myself, care to share?_

 _The Brave, Handsome, and Unmistakably Talented Sir Gwaine_

* * *

 _Git,_

 _You do realize you cannot address me as such, correct? I am not uptight, nor am I boring. I have morals, as I have told you before. But, seeing as I am done with matters of court for the day (does the family of Baeden Bear or Sylvian Fox own the burrow across from the River Rush and Glasswater Creek) I suppose I can humor you at least for a little while._

 _Most of my day is spent in court or training with Oreius, or reading in my library. That may in fact be the only thing we have in common. We do have tournaments on occasion, Peter usually competes in all of them , I do on occasion but rarely, Susan does on occasion if there is an archery competition and Lucy if there is knife throwing. Anyone can compete, talking beast or faun or centaur, if they are capable, although we mostly only will host them if there are ambassadors from a foreign country staying for an extended period of time. I suppose it might be a little fun to have a tournament against you and the other men from Camelot. Maybe._

 _I felt the same about Narnia when I first arrived, do not worry. It is a sensation you will grow accustomed to, in time._

 _I think you're trying to dirty my mind. It is not working._

 _Maybe this will keep you entertained for some time, I've attached a copy of the basic Narnian history, written by one of our best Faun historians. Do not feel that you have to return it. Just keep it hidden if magic is truly as feared in Camelot as people say._

 _May Aslan protect you,_

 _The Much Braver, More Handsome, Undoutably Talented, and Intelligent King Edmund_

 **A/N: I know, I know, somewhat of a filler chapter. I just enjoyed writing it too much. This is a shorter chapter than normal, but no fear, the real excitement will be starting soon. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. Foolish Facade

The End of Autumn Festival officially started in a little over a fortnight, and yet Cair Paravel was packed with incoming merchants, artisans, and cooks from all over Narnia. Half of the festival would have to take place in the market due to the possibility of snow on the Dancing Lawn, and already various talking beasts, fauns, dryads, naiads, and centaurs had claimed booths in order to set up shop to sell their goods during the daytime. Susan was running around like mad trying to organize everything from the decorations, to the food, to the potential arrival of foreign ambassadors. The Monarchs knew that their sister claimed she had free time to write Lancelot, however this was mostly done late into the night when the Gentle Queen should have been sleeping. None of the siblings thought it wise to question Susan about schedule, though.

Peter and Edmund were just thankful that the upcoming festivities had numbed the incoming number of court cases and occasional complaints and conflicts. The Kings had begun to be worn down by the influx of events that they needed to tend to. Lucy was doing her best to help, and although it was appreciated, she had a heart of gold and wasn't capable of making all the hard decisions that sometimes needed to be made. The monarchs tried to rule fairly and equally, but no matter the case, someone would always feel left out or forgotten or like they had gotten the short end of the stick. But now that these problems were few and far between with all the high energy and excitement of the End of Autumn Festival, the Kings could finally relax, even if just for a little while. They did their best to look busy, however, lest Susan rope them into decorating for the castle. However, both Kings had graciously decided that if the kitchens ever needed assistance with tasting the food to make sure it as all fit to be served, then they would happily oblige.

The monarchs had just sat down for breakfast when Tumnus came clattering into the room, a stack of letters clutched in his hands. "Oh good morning Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said brightly. The Faun smiled fondly and bowed to the monarchs.

"Good morning Sires, Ladies. I have more letters for all of you, mostly from your acquaintances in Camelot, nothing too urgent." He passed out the letters to their respective owners, but frowned when he got to the last one. "Who is the 'Cheeky Blighter'?"

"Ah," Edmund grinned. "That's probably mine. I did call Gwaine a Trollop Resembling a Hag in the last letter, so I suppose I deserve that."

As Tumnus handed the Just King his letter the faun cast a slightly concerned glance at Lucy who just shrugged in response. "Ed, isn't a trollop typically a word to describe a very risqué woman?"

 _"Yes_ , Edmund, she is right." Peter spoke up after finishing off the remaining bits of toast on his plate.

"Oh I'm well aware of that," Edmund affirmed.

Peter sighed. "However, Lu, please refrain from using such language."

"Ed said it first," Lucy said teasingly, feigning insult.

"Oh trust me there were a lot of worse things I could have said- blame Gwaine."

Susan pinched the bridge of her nose and Lucy found herself fighting back giggles. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Peter said.

Once the monarchs had finished their breakfast Edmund was the first to rise. "Well, I suppose I better head to the court room now, I shall see all of you later today, I trust?"

"Try to be back by lunch if you can, Ed," Peter suggested. His brother nodded before bidding his siblings goodbye and slipping out the side door.

"What are you both up to for today?" Susan asked, she stood up and flattened her skirt with her hands.

Peter heaved a heavy sigh. "More paperwork, and a meeting

"I don't have too much planned, I was going to train with Oreius a bit if I can, he said he would help me learn a bit more with a short sword since I'm so advanced with daggers already."

Susan crinkled her nose, she had never much cared for fighting with swords. "What about your bow and arrow training, Lu?"

"Peter and I agreed that it be best I'm well versed in as many weapons as possible, so I'm more prepared. But if we need a really good archer or sword fighter, we have you, Peter, or Ed. But I think if I'm proficient at all of them, I could take the place of someone if necessary."

"I do not expect nor want you taking my or Ed's place for anything, Lu!"

She stuck her tongue out at her older brother. "Well what if I surpass one of you?"

Peter laughed. "Oh ho Lucy, I doubt that!"

"You never know!"

Susan frowned. "I agree with Peter, Lucy. I would only want you taking my place if it was absolutely necessary."

The smallest monarch shrugged. "Even so, it doesn't hurt to be more prepared, I suppose."

* * *

"Sires," Mr. Beaver came scampering up to Edmund and Peter in the Monarch's Private Study, who were currently bent over various papers and scrolls regarding finances and supply and demand of Narnia. Peter was reading through things attentively while Edmund looked about to bash his head against the table. Both men looked up, interest already caught by the urgency in the Beaver's voice, "troops found a woman at the front gates of Cair Paravel, she is greatly frightened and confused, although mostly unharmed. She hasn't said much, only asking for help. However she is very frightened, possibly delusional from lack of food or water. She is with the healers and Mrs. Beaver now."

The two Kings looked at each other. "Ed, go get the girls and meet in the healing wing." The Just King nodded and left, Peter continued to walk along side Mr. Beaver. "Is she wounded?

"Other than a few scratches and small bruises, not that I'm aware of."

Soon all four monarchs and Mr. Beaver were outside the main doors to the healing hall, Edmund had briefly informed the Queens about the situation.

Susan immediately frowned and Lucy became determined as she pushed open the doors "Does she need the cordial?"

"Lu," Edmund warned; the monarchs had tried to use the cordial as sparingly as possible, since it was already about a quarter of the way empty.

Mr. Beaver shook his head. "No Lucy, she is only weak, not wounded. Mrs. Beaver is with her now."

"Lead us to her." The four monarchs walked swiftly through the healer's wing and stopped outside one of the handful of private rooms. Peter was the first one through the door and the sight he was met with surprised him. A woman with skin pale enough to rival Edmund's sat at one of the beds, her ebony hair twisted around her slight form in tangles and dark circles hung under her sea green eyes. However when the monarchs entered the room she looked up at them in surprise, glancing at each one of them in turn, curiously. The woman's high cheekbones only served to accentuate the gauntness of her face, which the Valiant Queen could only assume was from malnutrition.

Out of the corner of Lucy's line of vision she could see both of her brothers looking at this woman intently, and she immediately resisted the urge to roll her eyes, _men,_ she thought grudgingly. Even in the woman's ridden state however, Lucy couldn't deny that she was beautiful, gorgeous enough to rival most of the women that Edmund and Peter were chased by at Court, anyways.

Peter was the first to step forward, but once he got within arm's length of the woman her eyes widened and she shrunk back into Mrs. Beaver, who was currently fussing over various small cuts on her arms.

"It's alright," Lucy said brightly, holding her hands up to show that she was no threat at the current time. "We are not going to hurt you, we only wish to help." The woman turned to Lucy and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but then snapped it shut.

The woman swallowed thickly. "Thank you," she said, her voice hoarse from either lack of use or overuse, the monarchs couldn't tell. "My name is Morgana of Camelot, I know that our countries do not see eye to eye but I desperately needed assistance and had no idea of where else to go-"

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "Camelot? Do you know of Prince Arthur?"

The woman stiffened and turned to the dark haired King in surprise. "He is my brother."

"My apologies," Edmund recovered from his shock the fastest out of the Kings and Queens, "My Lady."

She sent him a tight smile. "It is fine," she cleared her throat and rubbed a hand up the side of her arm, shrinking into herself.

"Are you hurt, Princess?" Peter eyed her wrists and saw they had been rubbed raw. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No, I am fine. I was captured by some men and some of our knights were killed, but I escaped two days ago. I suppose the ropes were just a little tight."

"Slave traders?"

"I think so," Morgana nodded.

Edmund pinched the bridge of his nose. "If it's Calormens again-"

"I do not understand why they are coming so close to our land, the desert should prevent them from crossing-" The High King was interrupted by his brother, mumbling slightly under his breath.

"Unless," he mused, "these people are not associated with the Calormen government, that is a strong possibility."

Susan sent the two Kings a glare as Morgana's expressional slipped into confusion. Peter coughed and turned back to the dark haired women. "Could you lead us to where these men were?"

She shook her head. "I do not think so, however I doubt it would do you much good."

"Why is that?" Lucy inquired.

Morgana bit her lip. "Well, I um, I had to kill them to escape, their camp was very small, I ran away in the middle of the night. I have traveled a long ways, but I got lost."

The four monarchs managed to hide their surprise. It did come as a shock, but Lucy was a skilled fighter and was much younger than the woman in front of them. "I do not see a weapon on you," Edmund observed. Morgana looked up at him almost smugly.

"I can defend myself through other means. I apologize if this question may seem silly but what are your names?"

"I am Queen Lucy," the smallest girl smiled brightly. "But please just call me Lucy."

"I'm King Edmund the Just, but," he paused. "You can call me Ed- or Edmund," he looked at his brother and grinned. "None of us are much for titles, they tend to be a bit of a mouthful." He could have sworn he heard Peter laugh.

Susan stepped up and curtsied to the woman. "I am Queen Susan the Gently."

"I am High King Peter, the Magnificent," as he spoke Peter stepped up and kissed Morgana's hand. Lucy raised an eyebrow and smiled in Edmund's direction, the Just King only smirked.

Morgana smiled and bowed at each of them in turn. "My apologies, I hadn't realized you were all royalty. This system is quite confusing, having multiple Kings and Queens."

"Yes, we are siblings," Edmund explained. "But Aslan made it so we are all Kings and Queens and rule equally, however Peter is the High King. I know, it's a little confusing," Morgana laughed lightly and smiled.

Mrs. Beaver reached out and took Morgana's hand. "Mind if I wrap your wrists deary? Would you like a glass of water?" Morgana's mouth fell open and her grin seemed to consume her entire face.

"Oh my goodness. Oh, yes please." Mrs. Beaver wrapped Morgana's hands in a light cloth with herb water and then left to get her a drink. Once she was out of the room she turned to the monarchs in shock.

"I still cannot believe she talks! It's wonderful! This entire place, it's so magical!"

"Yes," Susan smiled politely. "I understand that all magic is banned in Camelot?"

Morgana immediately frowned. "Yes. My Father seems to hate it more than anything else in this world. But I think it can be used for good. I've never seen a place so," she turned around and gazed out the window to the glittering eastern sea and looked at each of the monarchs, glancing around at the aired, bright, healers wing and gapped at a passing centaur in the hallway, "so beautiful and kind."

"I thank you My Lady, that truly is a compliment."

She held up a hand. "Oh please, just call me Morgana, Sire."

"As long as you only call me Peter."

Morgana appeared to be holding in a smirk. "Very well, Peter."

Mrs. Beaver then returned with a goblet and Morgana sipped from it periodically. "Now" Edmund turned to face Morgana. "My royal sisters shall assist you to freshen up and fetch you some clean clothes. Then you shall dine with us in the Great Hall for dinner. "

Morgana stood up and was about to follow the Queens from the healer's wing, slightly unsteady on her feet but capable, and turned to Edmund before leaving. "You know, I ask that you do not address me by a title either, _Your Majesty_ ," she quipped.

"I will only cease addressing you by a title when you do as such, _Your Royal Highness_ ," most would have shrunk under the stony tone of the dark King's voice, but Morgana caught the hints of a smile and she merely smirked in return before leaving the room, following the Queens down the hall.

* * *

"So, Ed," Edmund raised an eyebrow just from the simple inquisitive tone of his older brother's voice.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Morgana?"

"Why are you asking?"

Peter shook his head innocently. "Just wondering. You seemed to be taking quite an interest in her."

Edmund gave a throaty laugh. "And you weren't, Pete?" He grinned and Peter shook his head.

"I think, being in a relationship, wouldn't be a good idea for me."

The Just King rolled his eyes. "Oh Peter do not be like that!"

"No, really! My first and only responsibility needs to be to Narnia. Now I am not saying that yours isn't, but I think you are much more suitable for a relationship than I am."

Edmund froze and turned to his brother. "You did not just say that. Peter you are a better man than I am and any woman would be lucky to have you, much more so than me."

"Refrain from thinking so naught of yourself, brother! I think Gwaine was right, you are in need of a confidence boost."

Edmund shook his head. "No, I am merely speaking the truth."

"That is not the truth, brother dearest."

"I am the High King, and absolutely nothing could come between me and Narnia. Me being in a relationship with someone I care about- it's a," he waved his hands about. "A liability."

Edmund gapped. "A liability? Then what is your relationship to me? To Susan and Lucy?"

"That's different."

"Not really."

"No, really, you all know how to defend yourselves, I trust you all unconditionally, I know you."

"Then why can't you get to know someone else? Is it really not worth the risk, Peter? Think of our parents-" Edmund wished he could have grabbed the words and stuffed them right back into his mouth.

"What parents, Ed? We cannot remember them, anyways." Peter snapped. Edmund shuffled and looked down at his feet.

"I know, m'sorry."

The High King sighed and walked over to Edmund, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been harsh. It's just, I don't know."

"A touchy subject, yeah."

Peter slapped Edmund on the back lightly. "Come on, we can't be late for dinner with the _beautiful_ Morgana," the way peter waggled his eyebrows caused Edmund's face to turn a bright pink. Peter laughed at his brother's dumbstruck expression and he raced out of the room, with Edmund yelling and chasing after him.

* * *

The Great Hall was once again set up for a feast, the attendance was smaller than when Arthur, Merlin, and the knights were there, but once word spread of the Princess of Camelot being found at the front of Cair Paravel a good handful of talking beasts, fauns, and centaurs had made a point to come and see the girl in person.

"You really are beautiful, Morgana," Lucy exclaimed, she sat on Susan's bed, feet kicking back and forth as she leaned forward. Morgana had been shown to a guest chambers where she had taken a bath, and between her and Susan, had managed to comb out her mangled hair. It had been the equivalent of a bird's nest before, with snarls and frayed edges everywhere and clinging to her in heaps. But after much scrubbing, combing, brushing, and a small cup of rose water, it was once again light and wavy and glistening. Morgana ran her hand through it many times, smiling lightly to herself, she always felt that she had a greater appreciation for the smaller things in life than anything else.

"Well I believe that you are both just as beautiful if not more," Morgana said fondly, and there was nothing in her voice that would ever lead the girls to believe otherwise.

Susan hummed and smiled as she thumbed through the many dresses in her wardrobe. "I think green or blue would look good on you," she continued pushing the warm colored gowns to the side until she reached the cool colors. "Please excuse us if we seem to be going a bit overboard-"

"Or if _Susan_ is going a bit overboard," Lucy quipped.

"-but it isn't that often that we get the chance to dress someone else up, and seeing as you are without proper clothes, this only seems fair."

Morgana laughed and smiled at the pair. "Well as long as I'm not imposing-"

"Oh hush of course not," Susan said immediately. She pulled out a three quarter length faded mint satin gown with an embodied bodice. "How about this? I believe it would fit you, we appear about the same size."

"It's lovely, are you sure you do not mind?" Morgana asked as she took the dress from the Queen's hands.

"Of course not, I have plenty."

"You have a new one made nearly every other month," Lucy said. Susan blushed lightly but just waved the comment off.

Soon both Lucy and Susan were dressed in chartreuse and deep magenta gowns respectively and the three women made their way down to the Great Hall's antechamber where Peter and Edmund were already waiting.

The monarchs gave Morgana a warning about the talking beasts, fauns, centaurs, and the like, but she brushed them off and expressed her excitement for the feast.

"If you would like to say something after I introduce you, you may," Peter said lightly. Morgana looked at him in surprise.

"I can?"

"Of course, can't guests introduce themselves in Camelot?"

Morgana hesitated. "Yes, but usually not if they're women."

The monarchs frowned. "Well," Lucy said brightly, "there aren't any rules like that here, so feel free to say something if you like."

Morgana smiled. "I think I may."

The four monarchs were introduced and went inside the Great Hall, leaving Morgana standing there by herself for a moment. She attempted to wrap her mind around how four young adults could have so many titles, and she could understand why King Edmund had mentioned that the titles were a tricky thing.

"Alright, you aren't here to make friends," Morgana muttered to herself. She hadn't seen the cordial with Lucy as of yet, and figured the girl must keep it stashed somewhere, perhaps in her chambers or maybe Cair Paravel had a vault. Morgana frowned, she would need to find a way to get into the young Queen's quarters without attracting attention. A pang of guilt coursed through her, she didn't like the idea of betraying these people's trust, they seemed so wonderful and accepted magic in the best of ways, one Morgana had never seen before, even when she was with the druids. She took a deep breath, it was for Morgause, the only family she had left.

"Now welcome Morgana Pendragon, Princess of Camelot," Morgana straightened and put a smile on her face as she walked through the door and was met with bright lights of the setting sun out the side windows. She spotted an empty chair between Peter and Susan and walked over to her, but the wave of happiness that crashed over her. There were centaurs and fauns and talking beats all talking and clapping. The trees outside seemed to wave on their own accord, and a women made of pink flower petals was perched on the window sill, looking inside. She found herself laughing at the entire thing; this place seemed so perfect.

Once Morgana had sat down, Peter stood and raised his goblet. "I would like to welcome Princess Morgana into Narnia gladly, and I would also like to formally thank Mr. and Mrs. Beaver who tended to the Lady Morgana after finding her. I once again would like to hope for good future relations with Camelot and wish Morgana a long and happy stay here. To Princess Morgana Pendragon."

The group all drank from their cups and Morgana stood up, raising her chin and taking a deep breath. "Thank you, High King Peter, for such a great welcome. I would like to graciously thank the people of Narnia for taking me in after my ordeal," not a complete lie, Morgana mused. "Narnia is one of the most wonderful places that I have ever seen, and I mean that in all honesty. I hope that this glorious country only the best in the future." Morgana raised her goblet. "To High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy, and the rest of Narnia, may good fortune and health bless you all."

She sat down, taking a deep breath after everyone had drank from their goblets. Susan smiled and nodded to Morgana. "You did great, for someone who hasn't spoken to many crowds."

"Thank you, Susan," Morgana couldn't stop the smile from slipping onto her face.

"Are most of Camelot's laws like that, _My Lady?"_ Morgana raised an eyebrow in Edmund's direction.

"What do you mean by that, _Sire?"_ Edmund smirked at Morgana's address of him.

"Just, not full equality for men and women."

Peter and Lucy, who had been currently picking at their food, looked up in interest. "Yes," Morgana agreed. "I suppose they are. Almost everyone in power is a man, but that might have much to do with the fact that the Queen died in childbirth."

"Your mother?" Lucy asked lightly.

Morgana laughed but managed to cover it up and look ashamed. "No. I am only Arthur's half sister. We have different mothers."

"Oh." Edmund said no more than that, obviously wanting to step around the uncomfortable topic.

"It is no matter," Morgana scooped up a spoon full of lettuce, sugar water and vinegar onto her plate along with some fruit and cheese. "I must say that your food is wonderful," as Morgana spoke a group of fauns began playing out a cheery melody on panpipes. "Oh that's beautiful!"  
Peter smiled. "Yes the instrument is very Narnian. Some of the songs are magical, meant to make the listener feel more of a certain emotion."

Soon the meal was done and the pace of the songs were picking up and the tables were out of the way. Within fifteen minutes Morgana had been asked to dance four times by a faun, Mr. Beaver, a centaur, and a fox (she had laughed merrily at that) and had agreed to everyone. Soon she had been spun back towards where the monarchs were, out of breath and slightly red in the face but the grin never left. Susan curtsied away from Oreius who smiled like only a father could at his daughter before he left.

"Morgana," the Gently Queen's sly smile was enough to excite the sorceress. "How about you dance with one of my brothers?"

Peter grinned. "Yes, you know Edmund is one of the best dancers here."

The Just King's eyes widened. "That's a lie."

"Okay well maybe a little white one," Morgana laughed at Peter's efforts. "But practice never hurt."

Morgana, sensing the dark haired king's discomfort, turned to Peter. "Shall I dance with you now, Peter, and come to the Just King later?" Peter eyes her suspiciously before nodding the two were back off into the crowd.

"You know," Lucy appeared at Edmund's side along with Mr. Tumnus almost noiselessly, causing him to jump. "Peter's going to keep up this matchmaking business with you."

"Yes, although I do not blame you about that young girl from Archenland, the redhead? Much too chipper and grabby. The Lady Morgana seems much nicer and more intelligent," Tumnus said. For the longest time Mr. Tumnus and Edmund had not seen eye to eye, but a few months after the coronation the pair had decided that their tense nature around each other would have to end, especially considering Mr. Tumnus became one of the monarch's most trusted advisers and scribes. Tumnus and Edmund's initial dislike for each other had only morphed into a sort of banter, one that Lucy believed the pair secretly enjoyed more than the other cared to admit.

"You know, for once I'm inclined to agree with you."

By the time the night was coming to a close, Morgana had claimed to forget about agreeing to dance with Edmund, and the youngest King was just as happy to agree. Many of the guests had left, and some of the fauns and talking beats working in the castle's kitchen were beginning to clean up.

The four monarchs were accompanying Morgana back to her room, as it was on the way to theirs, when the girl turned to them. "I do not mean to sound too bold, but would I be allowed to stay here for an extended period of time? I was currently on my way to a holiday when we were ambushed, but this place is so much better than my intended destination and I'm not entirely sure how I would get there-"

Lucy held up a hand. "Say no more! Of course you are welcome to stay."

"Yes, we have our End of Autumn Festival coming up in just over a fortnight, there will be talking beasts and magical creatures and people from many other countries, it would be a wonderful time for you to be here. Are the chambers you are in now going to be sufficient?"

Morgana nodded. "It is perfect, thank you all so much," she looked at each of the monarchs in turn. "I truly think I will be very happy here."

 **A/N: Hooray another update! Thank you all for reading, hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you thought! Feedback is always appreciated.**


	6. Or Honest Interest

The Just King ran a hand through his hair, breathing out through his teeth. He had just wrapped up the day's worth of questioning of yet another land dispute surrounding Narnia's western borders. Various talking beasts had claimed to have sighted others crossing into their land, and in some cases into their very burrows, before quickly disappearing. This proved slightly worrisome, but since none of the talking beasts had been able to actually see the face of this mysterious trespasser (or trespassers, as Edmund was suspecting) their claims didn't have enough weight behind them to promote any action.

However he had agreed to hear every case, many times over, with full knowledge of this.

Edmund wanted nothing more than to curl up in his personal library, perched on a worn chair in the back corner across from a large eastern facing window and take a nap. He made his way across the Cair with haste, more quickly than he thought possible given his tired state, determined to get a few moments of shut eye before dinner.

He pulled the key to the room out of his pocket and swiftly unlocked the door, shutting it lightly behind him. The library was quite small, with three separate reading nooks nestled between shelves. Many of the books were old and worn, some dating so far back as to the time of King Frank and Queen Helen. Much of the works were also scrolls, written by the various historians, scribes, and tutors of the Cair. There were a handful that Edmund and his siblings had written, but those were few and far between. Susan greatly enjoyed her hand at poetry and song writing, as well as documenting the various plant life throughout Narnia. Peter wrote and doodled some about battle techniques and defensive strategies for the Cair but not in much detail or very often. He kept most of that information tucked away in his mind. Lucy adored writing short stories when she had free time, but also documented each and every use of her cordial; the person it was used on and what it healed, more for medical purposes than anything. The monarchs had a fear that there would come a time when the cordial wouldn't heal something, and wouldn't save someone. However that time was yet to come, so they tried not to let the thought worry them. Edmund's writings were of each and every scrap of dark magic he could hypothesize. It was a common occurrence for him to be plagued with nightmares regarding the White Witch, and if, Aslan forbid, she ever did come back, Edmund wanted his head to be so full of ways to weaken her that it could burst. He documented her followers' locations, species trends and abilities, outlined her castle as well as he could, to the point of an obsession. If any of his siblings noticed this they never said anything.

It came as quite a surprise for Edmund to see Morgana Pendragon sitting at his desk, bent over a pile of scrolls. His eyebrows quickly rose and he cleared his throat.

"Oh, Sire," Morgana turned around and smiled, but her lips were pressed tightly together to the point of them turning white.

"Lady Morgana."

"I'm sorry if this seems an intrusion. Peter let me in and said you wouldn't mind."

Peter. Figures. "Ah. Well if that is the case you will not bother me if you stay here," he walked by and glanced down at the scrolls. Morgana stood quickly, shoving them under her arm and setting them on a narrow tall shelf by the door.

"No I do not wish to get in your way. This is your personal study after all. I had just mentioned that I was interested in Narnia's magic, and Peter suggested I come here. I apologize if I was intruding."

Edmund shook his head. "You did no such thing. Stay if you wish, or go if you would like."

Morgana nodded and smiled. "I think I shall go and freshen up before dinner. I shall see you then, _Sire."_

 _"Princess."_ Edmund pinched the bridge of his nose and then rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, trying to rub sleep out and fight off a coming headache.

* * *

Susan had that predatory smile on her face again that frankly made Edmund want to run as far away from her as possible. Oh Queen Susan the Gentle was quite right. Peter had announced that there would be a tournament to celebrate the upcoming festival and Susan had been itching for an archery competition, everybody knew it. Only a handful of fauns and centaurs were a match for her. Edmund had tried shooting a bow a total of three times, each time getting progressively worse, before giving up. Oreius said he didn't have enough power, and frankly mentioned he should stick to sword fighting. Lucy was well on her way to becoming an excellent archer, despite her smaller size. Peter was all muscle and had no skill at actually aiming at all. There would be sword fighting as well as archery and knife throwing. Lucy might just win this year, Edmund mused. His baby sister was still tiny, and many of the men, especially the centaurs, weighed three times she did and had much more power, but what Lucy lacked in power she made up for in aim.

Peter stood in front of a crowd of Narnians as well as a handful of Calormens and Archenlanders (Lune had written a few days ago expressing his most profound apologies that he couldn't make it to the festival this year, but perhaps he could next year) and explained he tournament.

"If you would like to take part, please meet in the yard at dawn tomorrow morning. Anyone is welcome, but please keep in mind no prizes for winning will be given out, and this is a more informal celebration and time for fun. May Aslan watch over you all and goodnight." There was a chorus of various replies and Peter stepped back to where his siblings were waiting.

"This year," Peter swooped down and caught his little brother by the neck, ruffling up Edmund's hair with his other hand. "I'm beating you three times in a row."

"Nu'uh," Edmund replied, half laughing and half coughing. "I'm winning! But don't kick me this time that was unfair!"

"There are no rules in war, brother!" Peter laughed and Edmund squirmed his way out of the older boy's grip, red faced and out of breath.

* * *

It was soon the next morning, and Susan sat at her desk, pulling her hair back into a plait. She had already dressed in a long flowing skirt that allowed for maximum movement along with armor to protect her chest and shoulders. It was more for formality's purpose than for actual protection, but the monarchs liked playing their parts to the full as well as bringing enjoyment to their subjects.

She existed the room after taking in a deep breath and smiling into the mirror. Walking through the Cair always brought the Gentle Queen a sense of peace, the golden light streaming in through the windows and everyone saying hello and greeting one another. Soon she reached the Hall where her siblings were having breakfast, and was only slightly surprised to find the Lady Morgana there as well, although even more so surprised to see her in armor as well.

"Good morning," Susan said brightly as she sat between Peter and Edmund and across from Lucy and Morgana, who were chattering merrily to each other. There was a chorus of replies. Peter and Edmund had their royal red tunics on underneath full armor, and Lucy was wearing something very similar to Susan only without the armor along the shoulders. Ideally Lucy wouldn't be in battle at all, despite the fact that all of the Pevensies knew she was entirely capable of taking care of herself, they just didn't want to admit it much. A dull roar of a crowd could be heard drifting through the open windows of the hall, and Susan guessed that perhaps half of the Narnians had already arrived for the tournament.

"It is a pity that Arthur and the Knights couldn't be here for the tournament," Peter voiced. His siblings nodded and Morgana gave an ever so slight shrug.

"It is, however Arthur's bark is worse than his bite. I've beaten him a few times although I suppose he _is_ one of the most talented swordsmen in Camelot," Morgana told them. "Lancelot is about the same caliber as Arthur, Percival is stronger than anyone although rather slow, and Gwaine is alright, but only in open space when he is capable of moving fast, you get close to him and he's as good as lost."

Edmund raised an eyebrow, "I did not know you paid much attention to fighting techniques, My Lady."

Morgana glanced at him from across the table unblinking, and Peter shot Edmund a curious look, "I was raised learning how to defend myself, I know more than most. Archery was never my strong suit so I took to sword fighting instead."

Sensing the tension in the room mounting, Lucy looked up, "I'm assuming you will be competing in the tournament, Morgana?"

The girl nodded and Susan smiled. "I'm glad. I hope you beat my brothers."

Edmund and Peter both acted without hesitation to defend themselves. "Now wait just a minute-"

"Turning on your own siblings already-"

Susan leaned back confidently. "I would just like to see someone other than one of you win for a change. You _do_ realize that if it came down to you or another Narnian they would throw the match so that one of the monarchs could win, right?"

Peter was silent and Edmund glanced down at his fidgeting hands. "I figured." Peter glared at his brother.

"You knew and didn't tell me?"

"I had a guess."

Susan was quick to stand up and ask a nearby faun to clear the table. "Well that's enough chit chat for now, how about we go on down to the lawn, yes?"

* * *

The tournament had been going as expected, Lucy won knife throwing (barely) and Susan had excelled in archery, and had won by a hair's width. Peter was first in sword fighting, and Edmund was right behind him, despite Peter's public announcement that none of the monarchs wanted any of the Narnians to go easy on them. The one surprise, however, was the fact that Morgana was third in sword fighting, and hadn't even faced Peter or Edmund yet. Peter and Edmund had fought earlier, and despite Edmund being faster, Peter was stronger and had won out in the end.

Looking at the bracket Edmund heaved a sigh. He _really_ hadn't wanted to fight against the Princess from Camelot, it was usual for them to fight against monarchs of other countries, but none of them had been women. He knew it would be expected for him to let her win, but doing so made a chill run up his spine. Morgana had been there during the conversation at breakfast, and he had a sinking feeling that she would kill him if he let her win just because she was a woman and from another country.

Once they were both in the arena Morgana had a shark like grin on her face and spun her sword around. "Don't worry _Sire_ I'll be sure to do as you asked and not go easy on you." The teasing tone of her voice caused Edmund's lips to twitch upwards as a hearty yell and laugh erupted through the crowd. He could see Peter grinning as he prowled the edge of the arena in anticipation right alongside the cats.

"That's all I ask, Princess." Edmund said in a mock offhanded tone. Soon a bell was rung and Morgana jumped into action first, swinging her sword upwards past Edmund's face. Edmund sidestepped to avoid the blow, the swords were both blunted but that didn't mean they would still hurt terribly if they were actually hit. The fights were always until one person either chose to step out or could not continue. The Just King then moved forwards as well, swiping at the girl's stomach and she spun out of the way, moving to attack the back of Edmund's leg which he avoided by a well-timed jump. His next attack sent a ring of metal throughout the arena as the blow was blocked. This continued three more times in quick succession as the two alternated between blocking and attacking, neither giving a step.

Before Edmund was fully aware of what was going on, his foot slid out from under him and his back slapped against the ground, the smell of grass and dirt filling his nose. Morgana dove, sword pointed at Edmund's neck, foot planted on his wrist. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, he hadn't even his anything, he had just _fallen_ without any warning. "Do you yield, Sire?" There was a silence across the crowd, broken by a single cheer which was quickly followed by others, the sheer shock at the Just King being beaten so simply taking over.

Instead of replying, Edmund's foot came up and kicked Morgana in the back, just enough to throw her off balance and he rolled, pining her in the same position he had her a moment ago, but instead of the point of the sword against her throat it was instead the length of the side, allowing less movement or room for escape. The cheering seemed to double in volume, and Edmund said over the noise, "do you?"

Morgana's expression was unreadable, but finally her grip on her sword lessened. "Very well. It was a good match, My Liege." Wordlessly Edmund stepped back and pulled Morgana to her feet, and the crowd cheered. Peter clapped with a large grin on his face and Morgana looked torn between embarrassment and happiness at the sight of all the magical creatures.

Edmund stepped to the side once he released Morgana's hand and bowed once to the crowd, and then once to her. Slightly taken aback, it took Morgana a moment to realize she was expected to do the same. She had worn pants to the battle, which was considered an oddity, so instead of curtsying she bowed. Edmund couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips, Morgana had been a more than capable warrior, and he could see how the dress could get in the way, so he had to give her some credit for going against the formalities of what was expected of women.

Soon the tournament was coming to a close, and everyone was packing up their tents and materials. Edmund adjusted the belt in the scabbard along his hip and was greeted by a clap on the shoulder from Peter. "Good on you, Ed. You did well today, even beating me once, but only because you're a cheeky little pain in the arse and _kicked me."_

Edmund chuckled. "All's fair in war, brother!" He quipped.

Morgana appeared out of a nearby tent and glided on over along with Susan and Lucy who were escorting her. "I just wanted to congratulate both of you," Morgana said gladly. "You both did a splendid job. And to thank you again for allowing me to participate. Women aren't normally allowed to par take in tournaments in Camelot so I have never done more than watch. It was a treat to be able to take part today."

"Even though you lost, Princess?" Edmund dared. Morgana smirked and Susan frowned. Lucy looked as if she was watching some extremely exciting.

"Yes, My King. Despite that. Although next time I doubt you'll be as lucky."

Edmund shifted close enough to grab her arm and she would have stepped back out of surprise if Edmund's arm hadn't stopped her. "Yes," he said into her ear, "but if you hadn't used any magic I wouldn't have even fallen in the first place," he said loud enough for Peter to hear and Morgana appeared to have stopped breathing.

Susan, noticing the girl's distress, stepped in. "We mean you no harm, my brother is just having his fun. He's a cruel soul like that."

"Oh hush now, Su." He turned back to Morgana, releasing her, but she made no move to step back or run. "You're welcome here. Some of the Narnians might be hesitant if you go by the term witch, but call yourself a sorcerer and don't use and winter magic and you should be fine."

Morgana stared at him, gaping, for many moments before she could manage a reply. "I can use magic openly here?"

The monarchs looked at each other for a few seconds and a silent conversation seemed to pass between them before Peter finally spoke. "Yes. I think a lot of the Narnians might find it entertaining. It would probably be good for them to see a magic used for good instead of evil. What is it you can do?"

Morgana started out talking in a whisper but, remembering she had nothing to fear there, let her voice increase to a normal volume. "I'm not fully sure. I've never tested it to a full extent yet. I can trip people, move them in directions slightly, create sparks and such, but I haven't tried anything too challenging yet."

"Would you like to perform at the autumn festival?" Lucy asked. Morgana paled.

"What?"

"I think that's a great idea, Lu," Peter encouraged.

Susan was quick to jump in. "Only if you want to, that is."

Morgana stammered and glanced between the four monarchs uncertain. "Perform? Show of my magic? They won't mind?"

"Mind?" Peter asked incredulously. "They would love it!"

Lucy brought a hand up to rest on Morgana's arm and gave the woman an encouraging smile. "You are in a magical land, after all."

Morgana glanced at Edmund, who had remained silent since the offer was brought up, but then found herself nodding. "I would love to," she breathed.

Edmund grinned despite himself. "We're all looking forward to it."

* * *

The next day arrived quickly, Morgana was only partially dressed when there was a soft knock at her door. She had thrown every window of her room open, allowing light and the crisp autumn wind to drift into her room, the smells of earth and salt water filling her nostrils, and had laughed giddily as a dryad drifted across her balcony, casting an array of pink petals around the room temporarily. She loved Narnia, more than she could have ever thought she could. It was beautiful and perfect and everyone- man, women, faun, centaur- was equal. They wanted her for _perform_ her magic and show off, like she was unique, and wanted, and it made her laugh with joy. She hadn't felt that happy since she found out Morgause was her sister. The thought alone was enough to somber her mood, but she perked up and leaned back in her chair, she had been brushing her hair and called that the door was open.

Susan and Lucy poked their heads inside and both smiled at the sight. "Good morning, Morgana!" Lucy chimed.

Morgana smiled at the pair, they were like the little sisters she never had, so much more innocent and kind, even Morgana had to admit, and she admired them greatly for ruling a country from such a young age.

"Hello," she said, shooting a dazzling smile their way. "How are you?"

"Very well."

"I'm good. Yourself?"

"I'm doing splendid."

Susan nodded. "That's good to hear because we're taking you out shopping today."

That caught Morgana's attention. "Really?"

Lucy laughed and walked over to Morgana's side. "Of course. Someone as beautiful as you deserves to have her own gown for the End of Autumn Festival."

For a few seconds Morgana was unable to form a proper reply- when was the last time she did something as domestic as go shopping for a new gown? Most of the time Uther just had them sent to her and picked out himself, mostly in uncomfortable materials that she couldn't move in, that she died of heat in, that made her look like the pampered little princess he wanted her to appear.

"I would love to."

Soon Morgana was dressed in one of Susan's most simple dresses and the trio were headed down to the city below the Cair. Once there, they were greeted at all angles and light pipe music could be heard at every other stall. There were food and drink vendors, weapons and blacksmiths and jewelry and everything in between. The town was lined with a gorgeous light stone and no two pieces appeared alike, and each vendor had their own brightly colored tapestry to allow the customer some shade to stand in despite the cooling weather. There were all kinds of creatures, some walking and chatting, some play fighting and joking, creatures of all ages (Morgana had nearly ran up and given the baby centaur a hug) and they were all so happy and normal. Morgana felt like crying. _Why_ didn't she come here earlier?

There were two young fauns playing with toy swords, one chasing after the other, and the first one was so distracted that it ran right into Morgana's leg. It looked up and stammered at the strange woman but Morgana only laughed and knelt down next to him, allowing Lucy and Susan to look on from the side. "It's alright, young Knight. I promise to do you no harm," she said in a mock serious tone and the faun managed a light laugh. "In fact," she uncurled her hand and held it palm up to the faun, and then her eyes flashed gold and an ember formed in her hand, she let it drift upwards and float away, leaving a small trail of orange behind it, and the faun was transfixed. Then, once the spark was out of sight, Morgana realized that she had attracted a decently sized crowd, many of whom cheered as she stood up and laughed, grinning the whole way.

Lucy and Susan then showed Morgana to a dress vendor, and a tall beautiful dark skinned faun was standing there, wrapping a shawl around her torso, and greeted them warmly. "My Queens, Lady Morgana, it truly is an honor to see you today. What can I do for you?"

Susan gestured towards Morgana. "Actually, we are here to get her a new gown. Anything she likes." Before Morgana could protest at that last part, the faun was ushering her into the test giddily.

"My name is Fiona, now, see something you like?"

Morgana was awestruck at the sheer amount of fabric in front of her. The tent seemed to be lined with it, every pattern and color and texture imaginable. "Oh my. I don't really know where to start."

Fiona smiled patiently, and Susan and Lucy began browsing. "What color would you like?"

That question alone made Morgana pause in thought. "Do you have a light blue?"

"One that matches your eyes, perhaps? Maybe some sea green accents? I can't quite tell what color your eyes are, they're quite beautiful."

The woman could feel herself blushing. "Thank you." Soon various fabrics were pulled, with Morgana picking out only the ones which allowed for the most movement and breathability, and soon they had a dress picked out. It was aqua in color, A-line, and Juliet sleeved, the skirt being just short enough to show the tip of her shoes and not allow her to trip. Morgana then began browsing corsets and picked out a daring black one with a lace design along the back. A shimmery over skirt went on after that, grey in color, which complimented the black corset but still allowed some of the aqua color to show through, and topped everything off with black cuffs atop the sleeves. The aqua seemed to sparkle as she walked, and faded in and out of the black, almost as if she dress shifted between the blue green color and grey depending on the light. Morgana couldn't stop spinning and looking at herself in the mirror and for the first time in a long time was completely at ease.

"You look wonderful, Morgana. It'll look even better at the Festival, however." Morgana had been so caught up in the moment she had completely forgotten why she had needed a dress in the first place.

She felt grateful enough already, but managed to ask the next question without sounding too guilty. "If it's not too much trouble, can I pick out one more? Just a pre made one, it doesn't have to be customized, I just have a dear friend who has never had a nice gown such as this before, and I know it would mean a lot to her." There was no hesitation as both Susan and Lucy agreed.

There was a small amount of unease growing in Morgana's stomach as she picked out a maroon and gold dress for Morgause, but she knew her sister would need something to wear once she was healed, and it was better to be safe than sorry.

"The colors of Camelot?" Lucy wondered.

Morgana had to fight the urge to grimace. "Yes, good eye, Lucy." She praised.

Soon the three were returning to the Cair, dressed put away, and Morgana couldn't help but pull first Susan and then Lucy into hugs. "Thank you both, you have no idea how much this means to me. I've never been able to do something like this before."

Susan had a slight pink tint to her cheeks in embarrassment and Lucy just looked hyper from all the excitement and from being able to help Morgana so. "It is no bother at all, Morgana, we both enjoyed it a lot."

"Yes, you deserve it, I promise."

"Thank you both," Morgana said, placing a hand on each of the girl's shoulders. "I just love it here."

* * *

"It has been a while since your last visit, sister." There was no bitterness in Morgause's voice, it was stated like a fact, and Morgana sighed. The sight of her sister still sent anger up her spine, she had never expected Gaius of all people to have magic, and yet it was. The undead army her seemed like a fool proof plan, but obviously it had not been, and they lost everything because of it. But there was still hope, and still time.

Sitting down next to her sister, Morgana ran her fingers through the other woman's hair. "I promise I'll get that cordial for you, Morgause. I'm sure it can heal you."

Morgause hummed. "How is this country?"

"It's so beautiful, Morgause, honestly, it is. I love it so much. Magic is everywhere, the monarch even want me to perform at the End of Autumn Festival coming up, to show off my magic, because their subjects aren't afraid of it. Everyone is so wonderful."

Morgause smiled but hesitated. "And you're sure this won't interfere with your plans to steal from them?"

Without missing a beat Morgana nodded. "I'm positive. Although, they might even do it willingly, I may not need to steal from them at all. They could be extremely powerful allies, their army is great and both their Kings and Queens are brilliant fighters."

"They are friends with Arthur, so it is out of the question, sister dear."

'I know." Morgana bowed her head and her lips pulled downwards, but she could see reason. "I know. I just need to find a way into the vault, or get one of the monarchs to let me borrow the cordial."

"So long as it works, Morgana. And don't forget," Morgause's voice faltered and she coughed, causing Morgana to lean closer to the woman out of concern. "If we want to continue with the current plan, we will need another blood sacrifice."

"And we'll find one," Morgana said without hesitation. "I know we will."

* * *

 **A/N:** **And one more update. Sorry for the delay, college has been busy. But I do plan on completing this story, I have the last few chapters written so now I just need to connect them. All feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you to everyone who has given this story support so far. Happy New Year!**


	7. To Give and Receive, To Listen and Lead

Peter had been taking a stroll around the Cair, mostly observing all of the End of Autumn Festival decorations going up and the people going here and there, when he spotted Morgana helping some fauns weave flower crowns. Upon meeting her gaze Morgana bowed to the fauns and dashed over to the High King who greeted her with a smile.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" She asked confidently, as if she already knew the answer.

Peter didn't even take a moment to hesitate. "Of course." He nodded in recognition as a few fauns passed and greeted them. Once they had passed he turned back to Morgana. "I trust you're enjoying your stay here?" Peter got right to the question, all business, wanting to please his guests and ensure Narnia has what is best for it.

Morgana was quick to send a dazzling smile his way. "I can truly say it is one of the most wonderful places I have ever been."

"Where all have you been? I was pleasantly surprised at how easily you transitioned to Narnia, even with your magical abilities."

The Princess breathed in through her nose, enjoying the light scent of grass and salt, and her gaze turned upwards to the clear blue sky, where only the occasional cloud dotted the perfect surface. "I've been around decently enough, mostly places around Albion- Camelot, Essetir, Nemeth, Mercia, nothing else as north east as here, however. Narnia is by far the most welcoming and hospitable country I have been to."

The High King smiled politely, and Morgana recognized that expression, it wasn't the bright one he used with his siblings that caused his eyes to crinkle and his face to turn red with laughter, it was his political smile, with a calm demeanor and hands behind his back, portraying obvious confidence. "That's always good to hear. You like it here even more than in Camelot?"

"Yes, I believe I do. Camelot has potential, however there are many things about the country that I disagree with."

"Such as?"

"For one- Uther prosecutes anyone suspected of having magic, and executes them without a trial. Men, women, children. No magic is allowed under any circumstances, so I've been having to hide my abilities for fear of being killed."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed together only slightly, he was trying his best to maintain his unbiased demeanor. "Your own father would kill you?"

Morgana nodded at once. "Yes." The finality in her voice was enough and Peter put a halt on his questions, he could see the woman's mood worsening and he knew when to stand down.

"Where all have you been, Peter?"

"Nowhere you've been, I doubt. Calormen, Archenland, The Lone Islands, Ettinsmore, The Seven Isles, Galma, and Telmar, along with the majority of Narnia, of course."

Humming in acknowledgement every so often, Morgana listened carefully, trying to mentally place the location of each of the countries Peter was listing, and was able to successfully for a good many of them. "I would love to visit all of those countries, at some point, if possible."

"Some are more welcoming than others, I'm afraid." Peter lowered his voice, "Calormen's treatment of women may make Camelot appear to be child's play."

Morgana's eyes widened and her back straightened. The woman's lips pursed and she gazed at the grass, a frown on her face. They had now walked around the courtyard of the Cair and were facing the eastern ocean, the sun was reflecting off the clear waves and casting a light pink glow on the sand and a cool breeze moved through the trees, making Morgana lift her hands and wrapping them around her arms.

A calm silence settled over the two which was occasionally filled with mundane conversation regarding the weather and the like before Morgana crossed her arms over her chest and started, "so." Her tone was softer, more cautious, which was more than enough to peak Peter's curiosity. "I have been meaning to ask but we just have never had the time, how did you and your siblings come to rule over Narnia, especially so young? And with all four of you being monarchs?"

Peter nodded as the pair walked over the sand and to where the ocean met the land, stepping on the wet sand but not into the water itself. He was quite used to answering this question by now, but was surprised it had taken Morgana this long to finally ask. "Well, before us, a woman by the name of Jadis ruled Narnia, you've heard of her I'm sure, she was a witch who locked the nation in a hundred year winter and ruled very harshly, killed anyone who got in her way or disagreed with her, or turned them to stone and kept their statues in her courtyard for her own enjoyment. There was a prophecy…" Peter went on to tell the same tale he initially told Merlin, Arthur, and his knights, the abridged version that was shorter, more conscience, and told nothing of Edmund's betrayal, knowing that, like always, that was Edmund's story to tell and not his own. He also didn't want to give anyone the impression there was tension amongst the siblings when there was none. Morgana listened intently, as if taking in every single word regardless of how minor.

Peter noticed that Morgana was having to take a step and a half for every one of his and did his best to slow down his speed just a little, especially as Morgana bent down and picked up a cream colored sea shell. "So the prophecy came true in the end?"

"Yes it did."

"That's amazing, that it was so accurate. And it was, word for word, correct?" She clarified, to which Peter nodded. "Sorry for my questions, I just have a high interest in all different types of magic, but haven't been able to get my hands on much information regarding prophecies. Although I have to say Edmund's library was quite helpful, so thank you for the spare key." Morgana had been completely taken aback when Peter had offered it to her so quickly, but she had ensured that her only goal was to learn and Edmund's library had the most information regarding magic by far, making it the obvious location for the woman to study.

Morgana bent down closer to the water, and made no effort to avoid the water as it washed up over her shoes, and she placed the shell back into the sea, letting the wave carry it back out to the ocean. She stood there, listening to the birds and the waves and the crunch of sand beneath Peter's feet as he walked over to stand next to her. "I just have one more question, then I will allow you to go back to your walk, I did not mean to take up so much of your time."

Peter waved a hand absentmindedly. "It is no incontinence, I assure you. I have enjoyed our conversation."

"During the welcome feast, the first night I was here, you and your siblings were introduced with certain titles, what did all of those mean?"

There was a deep chuckle from Peter's direction. "That's a lengthy question, My Lady," his tone was teasing and there was a faint smile tugging at his lips, and Morgana grinned coyly in return.

"Feel free to provide me with a lengthy answer."

Shoving his hands in his pockets Peter walked along the ocean line, albeit avoiding getting his feet wet; Morgana, on the other hand, proceeded as if it didn't bother her at all. "Before we were crowned, and we were just at Aslan's camp, Jadis dispatched the secret police, led by a wolf called Maugrim. He, along with a few other wolves, cornered my sisters in a tree, with the intent to kill them. Susan had a horn with her, which she used to alert us to trouble. They were able to distract the wolves long enough to use the horn, and Oreius, some guards, and myself soon arrived. I killed Margrim, and Aslan knighted me, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane," he said that with a hint of a chuckle, "Most Noble Order of the Lion. After Maugrim was dead, the others chased after the remaining wolves, who led them to Jadis' camp."

"Edmund led that attack, I'm assuming?"

"Ah- no. He was otherwise occupied."

"With something more important than defending his siblings?"

Peter's expression remained unwavering. "He was taking care of something else, unable to be pulled out, so I took care of the issue."

Morgana, sensing when no more information would be given willingly, continued on. "And then? The other titles?"

"Edmund was Knighted after the battle of Beruna, after he fought Jadis and destroyed her wand- the Most Noble Order of the Table-"

"Why the difference? Most Noble Order of the Lion and the Most Noble Order of the Table?"

Peter's head tilted to the side in a minute shrug. "They were earned for different reasons, thus deserving of different names."

"Are all of your answers going to be this vague?" There was a slight jest in her voice that made Peter laugh, however there was enough bite to cause him hesitation.

"Only the interesting ones." Morgana said nothing, so Peter took that as his cue to continue. "When we were crowned, Aslan, Son of the Emperor Over the Sea, gave us each our main titles- To the glistening eastern sea, Queen Lucy the Valiant, to the great western wood, King Edmund the Just, to the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle, and to the clear northern sky, High King Peter the Magnificent. Aslan gave us each our domain and our titles with regards to what we could offer Narnia, and I was named High King I believe simply because I was oldest, however Aslan never directly explains what the intent of his actions are." Peter did not talk with his hands at all, which Morgana found slightly odd, and instead kept them at his side of behind his back, leaving him completely exposed; prim and proper. "As for the directions, our greatest threats lie to the north and west, the Ettinsmore Giants and Western Wilds along with the land of Telmar. While we do not see Telmar as a threat, the uninhabited territory poses as a land for those who do not wish to be found, and the Giants have caused us trouble many a time. Calormen is to the south, and while they are becoming more aggressive in their negotiations, the biggest problem has been Prince Rabadash's intentions of courting Susan, though she has rejected all advances. To the east is the sea and the Lone Islands and the Seven Isles, which we have had peace with for nearly our entire reign, except for a few run ins with slave traders which we have taken care of accordingly. The directions we were crowned with greatly decide who deals with which surrounding areas when problems arise, because they fall under one of our dominions."

"It makes sense, explained that way I mean, when you look at the Cair."

Peter raised an eyebrow good-naturedly. "How do you mean?"

"Well," Morgan pointed up to where the Cair sat atop the hillside. "To the ease, you are the safest. You have the ocean and are well protected. I happened across some of the documents regarding the navy and you seem to have a very capable one, perhaps add a few more ships to the fleet and you'll have one of the best navies for miles, no one would dare go against you at sea. To the south, there is the desert, which many would be foolish to attempt to cross. The risk of having no water for such a length could mean a quick and painful end to any army. It is to the north and the west you are most vulnerable. They are both wild territories, partially uncharted, especially to the west, and a many number of enemies could come from that direction undetected. Are you even aware of the locations of any of the countries I mentioned earlier?"

Peter stammered for a moment. "Um- I'm afraid not. I was hoping you wouldn't notice. No one is Narnia knows much about countries far away from here because no one was able to leave Narnia undetected by Jadis, but if they did, they certainly wouldn't be let back in. We're trying to make up for lost time."

Morgana curled her fingers around each other in front of her, head raised high. "I see. If you would like, I could work on updating some of the maps for you? My knowledge is limited, but it could at least provide a starting point for you."

Whipping his head to the side in surprise, Peter's eyes widened. "That information would be invaluable to us, Morgana."

"Then consider it done," she said proudly. "Do not fret, however. The Cair is well built, it has the higher ground with various watch towers in all direction, you have the courtyard to the north, which would provide ample time to prepare if an invasion were to take place, and to the west the woods would take longer to navigate and there is a higher chance of getting lost if you do not know the way. I think you are well prepared."

Peter's gaze light up with mirth. "This all isn't in some secret plot for Camelot to invade Narnia while our backs our turned, hm?"

Morgana laughed and shook her head. "Oh yes, I'm afraid you've caught me red handed." The two shared a laugh for a moment, and Morgana began kicking at the waves as they lapped over her feet softly. "However, it would be welcome for you and your siblings to come visit Camelot someday, if you so wish. Perhaps someday magic can be legalized there and you would have a warm greeting to look forward to."

Peter appeared to think about the offer for a few seconds before nodding. "It would be an interesting journey, for certain. We most likely couldn't all come at once, but we could come in pairs, so there is always someone in Narnia to take care of court or any disputes that come up. We could love to see Camelot someday, though."

They had walked along a good portion of the beach now, and one path would continue to lead them around the Cair while another were a set of stairs, which would eventually lead into the Main Hall and Throne Room. "If you have any more questions, Morgana, please do not shy away, you may come to me at any time. But only if you promise to answer some of my curiosities regarding Camelot at a later date."

Morgana was quick to bob her head up and down curtly. "Of course, Peter."

She had only ascended three steps before Peter's voice stopped her. "Morgana!" Turning around, one hand always on the railing, she smiled politely. "Before you go," for the first time that day, Peter appeared to be something other than a well-groomed king, and in face looked rather ruffled and unsure.

"Peter you can ask me whatever you wish," Morgana reassured. Peter grinned and glanced at his shoes before looking up once more.

"What do you think of my brother?"

Outwardly Morgana's only reaction was to raise her eyebrows, but inwardly she felt her stomach jump into her throat. _Where_ was this question coming from? "Why do you ask?

"Please just grant me an answer, not this roundabout way."

Smoothing her skirt with her free hand Morgana looked down over to the High King. "I think he is a fine man and a strong warrior."

There was a flicker of a frown across Peter's expression. "And nothing else?"

"Were you expecting more?" Morgana asked boldly, sensing where this conversation was turning.

"I was more wishing there would be." For a long while the two starred at each other, eyes unwavering, unblinking, before Peter broke the silence. "I think he could benefit from," Peter paused and appeared to be grappling for the correct word for some time, "from a- a _friend_ such as yourself. I worry about him, he has us, and Oreius, Tumnus, and Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, but I still am concerned. He has been through much, and I want to make sure he will be alright, regardless of what happens."

Finally, after a long silence, Morgana stood straight. "And you think I could be this _friend_ you speak of?"

"You are a kind woman, Morgana. A talented fighter and capable strategist, and if I say so myself, a worthwhile companion."

She took a half step up, glanced towards the Cair once, and gave an ever so small inclination of her head towards the beach, the direction they were heading back towards the courtyards. "I will take this into consideration, Peter. He is a fine man. But Peter-" the High King, who had been halfway about to turn around, a satisfied smile on his face, wiped it off immediately. Morgana appeared to deflate and smile. "I _will_ think this through, Peter. I appreciate how much you care about your siblings, I just am a bit concerned. You are so worried about them, about protecting them, but who is protecting you?" Before a reply could be given, Morgana set off towards the Cair, leaving a baffled Peter behind her.

As Morgana continued up the stairs, her grip on the railing tightened until her knuckles turned white, and for many moments her expression was so tense it appeared to be made of stone. But she took a few deep breaths, calmed herself, and thought of Morgause- of the reason why she had appeared in the first place. She needed that cordial, more than anything in the world, she already lost her parents, and a kingdom that was rightfully hers, her own free will had been snatched away, the trust of a friend, the goofball that Merlin was, and the caring of a brother, Arthur, who now looked upon her with hatred and pity. She needed no one's pity. She had Morgause, but in order to not lose her as well, she needed the cordial. She had snuck into the dungeons a few nights ago, and the vaults were under lock and key with various guards around the clock, stealing it was not an option- she would have to kill too many to get in. She liked these creature, this land of Narnia, and wanted to get the cordial with as little blood shed as necessary, they had done nothing to hurt her, after all, and so long as that remained true, she would mean them no harm. She would just need one of the monarchs to let her into the vaults, to gain their trust, get them to listen to their cause. At first she had been undecided as for who to target, but Peter had just given her an awfully strong hint as to who it should be.

She had reached the archway leading into the Cair now, took a deep breath, and composed herself.

It was decided.

* * *

 _Dear Sir Lancelot of Camelot,_

 _Have you been doing well? I'm just asking since I know we haven't been receiving as many letters as we did in the past. However I understand you may be busy._

 _On another note, Morgana is still safe and sound here, you'll be happy to hear. She truly is a remarkable woman, very kind and loving and of a sound mind. We get along quite nicely and I know Lucy thinks her as a part of the family already. Peter was of course his dashing self but I know he truly just wants to face her in a duel. His passion for battle seems to never fade. I do not think that she an Edmund got along very well at first, but they seem to be doing better now. He tends to be a bit wary of strangers. However her extended stay has been going well and we are glad to have her, we didn't want her to adventure back to Camelot on her own and unprotected. I hope that isn't a trouble at all to the people of Camelot to have their Princess be gone for so long._

 _I hope you are doing well, and will patiently wait for your reply._

 _May the Lion watch over you,_

 _Queen Susan The Gentle_

* * *

 _Dearest Merlin,_

 _Are you alright? It has been many days since we have last heard from you, and we're beginning to fear something has gone wrong. Please write back soon, and know we only wish you well._

 _Morgana is still fine and has been getting along splendidly. She's already like a part of the family. I know Edmund is at least a little interested in her, you may not want to tell Arthur that, though. He only teases those he likes, and has been doing that quite a lot lately._

 _Please send a reply soon, even if it is a short one, so we know you're alright. Sorry for how minuscule this letter is, but I'm running out of things to say, and currently only wish to hear that you are alright._

 _May Aslan Keep You,_

 _Queen Lucy_

* * *

 _Prince Arthur of Camelot,_

 _Your sister Morgana is still here and welcome in Narnia, with us. I believe Susan's previous letter (or perhaps it was two letters ago) gives more detail regarding what happened. I'm yet to find something she does not excel in. It's clear she will make a great Queen someday. I only wish that you all could have stayed another fortnight, since the End of Autumn Festival is beginning tomorrow and we will have delegates from all over the nearby lands. However I understand what being away from your country can do, and can only hope you found your way back safely. How have you and the others been doing? The trip has been doing well, I trust? We're all getting rather worried, we've sent you many letters and yet have received no reply._

 _Well, Susan is currently telling me I must help pick out the fabric for the table cloths for the festival, I don't think the color matters much as long as it looks presentable, but Susan is quite persistent. Please write back soon, we have not heard from you in some time and are beginning to worry a little._

 _May the Lion watch over you,_

 _High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

* * *

 _Git,_

 _None of you have written to us in some time, which is odd considering we were all exchanging letters rather frequently not too long ago. I'm beginning to think you were all captured by dufflepuds or something equally as terrifying._

 _Also Arthur's sister is still doing fine. She seems decent. I can handle being in the same room as her for an extended period of time, so I suppose that's something._

 _May Aslan protect you,_

 _Edmund_

* * *

The four monarchs sat in their lounge late into the night, a fire roaring in the corner while sipping hot drinks and talking. All of the decorations for the End of Autumn Festival were in place, and guests would begin arriving most likely before dawn the next morning, however the excitement and nerves caused all of them to be unable to sleep. The festival was one of great importance in Narnia, it held hope, to not fear another winter, and to instead enjoy it. All four of them had some role in the planning process, though Susan had taken on most of it, being the one of them who enjoyed parties the most.

"We might want to split up in order to been the delegates from Calormen, Archenland, and Brenn. They will all be arriving early in the morning and we don't want to risk offending any of them if we cannot have one of us-" Lucy put a hand on Peter's shoulder. He seemed to deflate, some of his energy dissolving off of him.

"We'll be fine, don't worry."

Peter nodded. "I know, I just want to make sure."

Edmund rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "This whole festival thing is fun and all, but it's just as much of a political game for us as it is a fair for our guests." There was a murmur of agreement and no one made a move to say otherwise.

"Have any of you heard from the men from Camelot?" Susan asked quietly, hesitantly. Everyone shook their heads and the Gentle Queen frowned. "I find it odd that they would just stop replying, even if they got busy, we have all sent them numerous letters, you would think they would at least send a quick reply back to ensure they're alright."

"I'm still blaming the dufflepuds," Edmund deadpanned, which earned him a small grin from Lucy but a glare from Peter and Susan. He was quick to somber. "Sorry. I'm just saying, if anything happened, maybe they're unable to reply."

There was an eerie tension that settled in the room, one that the fire, nor their drinks nor sibling's company could nullify. Peter was the first to stand up. "Enough talk about topics such as this. We do have a celebration starting tomorrow, we should all get some sleep, we must be up early."

The other three stood as well, and they made their way out the room, past the guards, and down the hall. "Anything before the sun is up," Edmund started, "should be illegal."

That got a chuckle out of the others, and they soon bid each other goodnight before slipping into their respective rooms. They had a big day ahead of them, after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I cannot believe this story has reached 30,000 words already. I'm also not sure what is more reason for concern, the fact that none of the men from Camelot are replying to the monarch's letters, or the fact that Peter is attempting to play matchmaker. Hm.**

 **As always, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. ro781727 recommended I add chapter titles, so I did. If you have suggestions, I do listen!**

 **Sorry for any typos, I write for my own enjoyment and do not have a beta nor am I looking for one. I try to catch what I can, but don't always take the time to read back through chapters before publishing them. I will most likely go back and do that later. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Poison if it Pleases You

Sneaking out of the Cair proved to be even more difficult than sneaking out of Camelot, something that both surprised and thrilled Morgana. Guards of centaurs, cheetahs, and griffins proved to have much better sight than those of men, and yet she was still able to evade them if she was careful. The End of Autumn Festival would be beginning tomorrow morning, and she knew security measures would more than double if they hadn't already, so if she wanted to slip out and see Morgause it had to be done immediately. She used what magic she could to shield herself, she had heard than even some of the trees were magic, and simply ran as swiftly and silently as possible until she reached the burrow where her sister lay. Seeing the blond limp and nearly lifeless sent a pang of guilt through Morgana. Her only _real_ relative was here suffering while she was in a magnificent castle and getting new dresses, it seemed petty, but it was their best hope.

The woods were shrouded in shadow and hardly even a bird flickered by. The silence was only broken by Morgana's light steps as she skidded into the burrow and hunkered down, pulling her hood from her head and gripping one of Morgause's cold hands with her own. The woman looked like death itself, skin pale, lips void of color, eyes faded and face scarred nearly beyond recognition. A burst of hot fury shot through Morgana at the sight of her sister. Arthur and his Knights and Merlin and Gaius would all pay dearly for what they had cost her, and with any luck Uther would soon die a bitter and slow death. "Sister," Morgana murmured softly. Morgause shifted and gazed up at the other woman. She opened her mouth to say something but it came out as a mere croak. Morgana hushed her gently. "Let me continue, you rest for a moment." She didn't state the obvious – Morgause had been resting all day – and it wasn't helping. Nothing would help, except, it seemed this magical cordial. "I do not think stealing the cordial is an option, it is located in the vaults but too heavily guarded. I need to find a way to get them to bring it to me –"

"First," Morgause croaked, "Have they explicitly told you about this cordial?" Morgana frowned, shaking her head. She wanted nothing more than to save her sister, her plans were getting sloppy. "Then you first need to have them reveal it to you."

"How?"

Morgause's eyes hardened, and her lips twitched upwards ever so slightly. "You try to," she broke off in a cough and Morgana's gaze turned downwards momentarily, "kill one of them. But make it something you can heal, poison of some sort, and have an antidote with you. Then, they will either reveal the cordial to save them, or if it will be too late, you heal them. You'll have their trust then."

There was no hesitation in Morgana's reply. "Very well, I understand. I'll return after the festival. Have you seen any letters slip through?"

Morgause gave a minuscule shake of her head. "None headed in the direction of Camelot, and no letters have been let through in reply."

"Good, then Arthur will be no wiser of my presence here. How long until Samhain?"

"A little over a fortnight. We have some time but not much." Morgause confirmed. Morgana let out a worried sigh.

"I'll have to work quickly. But I will save you, I promise. We'll find another sacrifice and you will be healed."

Morgause said nothing and merely nodded as she fell back asleep.

* * *

The four monarchs had risen well before the sun in order to get ready to greet the visitors from Brenn, Calormen, and Archenland. Susan and Lucy would welcome the visitors from the Seven Isles, Peter King Lune's representatives, and Edmund the representatives of Calormen, but once more Rabadash had 'an urgent matter' and was unable to attend. The Cair was a flurry of activity, between welcoming guests and ensuring everyone was comfortable no one, human, animal, or otherwise, who was standing still. The monarchs were especially stretched thin, and Morgana could only watch in awe at the rapid pace, slender fingers clasped around one of the vials in the skirts of her beautiful new aqua and black dress, a makeshift antidote for hemlock – bark of a mulberry tree boiled in vinegar along with milk, which had helped her well enough. She did not wish to poison any of the monarchs, but the thought of what she would have to do if she did not heal her sister nearly sent her to her knees. Their current plan was still attainable, to reach the Isle of the Blessed and have Morgause be the blood sacrifice to open the veil between worlds, was obviously beneficial but unthinkable. Morgana would _not_ kill her sister, even if it was Morgause's dying wish. No, she needed another sacrifice, but had to heal Morgause first. Then they could move on. Then she could reclaim the crown that was rightfully hers. Then her mind continued to wander further – perhaps, afterwards, she could reach out back to Narnia and form an alliance between the two kingdoms. She truly loved this land and didn't wish to leave, but her ambition and devotion to her sister was stronger still, even if only by a hair.

It was midmorning, and all of the visitors of other kingdoms who were of royal blood or representing those of such titles had been gathered in the throne room along with the monarchs of Narnia for a welcome feast. Tumnus was there along with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and Oreius, along with a few other trusted advisers. The grand room had been separated into various tables for those from every country to sit, with the four thrones at the front of the room, and a smaller seat nearby for Morgana as she was the only one not within a party and was staying for an extended period as a special guest.

Everyone who was a guest had taken their seats and various Narnian guards prowled the outskirts of the halls just in case. Morgana sat at the front, slightly off to the side, her head held high under the curious looks of many other nobles from nearby. So far no one had risen to speak to her as they were waiting for the arrival of the four nobles and for that she was grateful. She had woken painfully early, before the sun, and crept into the kitchen. She had been eyeing the monarch's silverware and goblets for some time, and saw Mrs. Beaver always stored them in the same boxes under the sinks in the kitchen. The goblets were each special to the monarchs – gold with an elegant carvings made to mimic the winds of the Narnian sky. Susan's was also gold, although more of a rose color, with an intricate flower embellishment creeping up the cup. Lucy's was brass, hers had images of a tall glorious lantern standing in the middle of a field which Morgana didn't quite understand but found to be quite beautiful. Edmund's was silver with spiked vines design roaming circles around the cup. That morning Morgana had easily found the box and deposited a small bit of poison to the linings of one of the four cups, it would not be visible unless someone looked closely. She had felt her stomach contort in unease at this, but it was worth it. Of course it would be worth it, especially as she would have the antidote on her regardless.

The trumpets sounded, signaling the arrival of the four monarchs. Their titles were listed off in turn and the four of them entered, wearing what appeared to be their finest garments in their possession. Peter's cloak appeared to be made of liquid gold and was clasped together by a lion ornament. His tunic itself seemed to shimmer maroon in the light of the midmorning sun which rained in through the many windows. His slacks were a rich Amber and his hair had been pulled back into a small ponytail, which Edmund had been flicking at mercilessly every time he turned his head waiting in the antechamber. Morgana thought it looked quite dashing. Susan emerged next in a breathtaking mustard colored gown which pooled beneath her feet and a slightly darker corset. Her lips were painted a plum color and she flashed a perfect smile before sitting in her throne. Then came Edmund in a matte gray top and bold black slacks, a form fitting vest sat atop his shirt, spruce in color. His cloak also had a silver lion clasp, only in comparison to the magnificent gold of Peter's, Edmund's was nearly a black which hung to his feet for warmth. Lucy emerged in a gown the color of butter rum, which was short enough to nearly show her ankles and sporting flowy sleeves which allowed for maximum movement. Her hair had been curled and pulled into an up-do although it likely wouldn't stay put for long considering all of the twirling the dancing required.

Peter stood and raised his goblet which had been filled with Narnia's spiced and heater cider for the occasions. "Greetings and welcome to Narnia, friends both old and new. I want to thank you for attending this year's End of Autumn Festival and thank you once more for making the journey here. I hope they went smoothly and safely, and hope your time here is prosperous and enjoyable. Today marks the tenth Autumn Festival of Narnia, where we come together to celebrate a successful harvest and close out the summer and autumn seasons with a celebration, and hope for an equally as successful, safe, and enjoyable winter. I join you all to partake in the festivities planned for today, which consist of this welcome feast, closely followed by the openings of the grand markets outside the Cair, a test of skills in the yard later this afternoon, and another feast closely followed by a performance from the Lady Morgana of Camelot and a dance out on the lawn if the weather permits. If not, the dance will be in the Cair as well. Now, I ask you all join me in a toast." The other monarchs and guests raised their goblets as well. Morgana did too, albeit her knuckles turned white, knowing what was to come. "I wish you all a wonderful stay, here's to Narnia, here's to all of you and your good health, and to the Autumn Festival. I thank you," Peter took a sip, closely followed by everyone else, and he sat. Soon, there was a burst of activity as various fauns brought in dishes upon dishes of food for brunch, nothing too heavy but certainly enough for everyone to get a taste of Narnian cuisine.

Morgana counted the seconds in her head for the monarch to notice something was amiss. "Brilliant speech, Peter, as usual," Edmund commended, and his brother nodded his head in thanks.

"It was great, I think they took it quite well, too," Lucy said with a smile, eyeing their guests slightly and hearing their enjoyable chatter amongst themselves. Susan's expression mirrored her sisters, and Morgana smiled as well, although it was strained.

That's when Peter begun coughing.

"Don't tell me you've overdone the wine already," Edmund said in jest, his eyes sparking, but Peter raised a napkin to his mouth in order to not draw any attention. The coughing, however, did not get any better.

"Oh ha ha," he muttered, his voice scratchy but still dripping with sarcasm, "I wouldn't – I'm not – something is wrong." The coughing only worsened, and turned to wheezing, and Peter's complexion continued to redden and a sense of dread pooled in his siblings' stomachs. It wasn't until Peter's hand clawed at his throat – and whatever invisible force was constricting it – that Edmund bounded to his feet.

"Oreius! Shut the doors! No one leaves and no one enters, Peter's been poisoned!"

No sooner had these words left his lips did Peter topple, and the dark haired monarch dove to catch him with minimal success. "Peter – _Peter –_ look at me!" Morgana felt numb as she leapt upwards in shock along with everyone else. Susan stood back, terror in her eyes but her lips pulled into a firm line, keeping control, as she hollered at their guests to remain seated despite the rush of noise and activity.

Lucy moved next, "I'm going to get the cordial!" She shouted, and Morgana's eyes followed her as she queen moved towards Edmund. "Give me your keys to the vault, Edmund, now!" Edmund complied, fumbling with the keys on his belt which had been hidden from sight with his tunic, and the queen was off like a shot. Edmund simply grasped onto his brother, his own expression pale as the High King shook and struggled to breathe. Morgana waited, staring, wondering if she would need to use the antidote, but the poison was acting faster than she had anticipated. Peter _wasn't breathing._ And never had she planned on killing one of them.

"Let me through," she said firmly, brushing past Susan and pulling out four vials tied together, pulling the stopper off of the one which was an antidote to hemlock. Edmund glared, not letting anyone who wasn't is siblings near Peter. "Edmund, open his mouth," she ordered, expression blank and focused.

"Why?" He asked firmly, and Morgana raised the vial higher so he could see.

"I've been poisoned before, I recognize the signs, and if Lucy isn't back in thirty seconds we might lose him. Now move," she put her free hand on his chest and pushed and shuffled over Peter, who was starring upwards without truly seeing anymore, and Morgana deposited the contents of the antidote into his mouth and held it shut, holding him to ensure he didn't spit it out or gag in the process. She waited, and waited, and to everyone it felt like an eternity and Edmund was hyperventilating and Susan wasn't doing much better, until Peter coughed once more, and his cheeks turned a little less purple, and he coughed again. Just as he took in the vaguest hints of a breath did Lucy sprint back into the chamber, the cordial at her side, and put a drop into Peter's mouth for good measure.

There was more waiting, and then Peter breathed once more, and Edmund let out some noise between a cry and a yell and pulled the blond into a crushing hug, closely followed by Lucy and Susan. Oreius, who Morgana hadn't notice appear until just then, paced back and forth behind them, a look of pure relief washing over his features. "Don't do that. Don't you dare do that again, Pete. Don't you dare," Edmund blubbered, beyond caring about how he buried his head into his brother's shoulder or how Peter managed a small chuckle as he pulled away and weakly ruffled his little brother's hair.

"This is never the plan, brother mine."

"You're both ridiculous," Lucy huffed, squeezing Peter's hand so tightly it might break. Susan discreetly wiped at an eye but was the first to stand.

"High King Peter is alright. He has been poisoned, however, and no one may leave this room until either one of the monarchs or Oreius or Tumnus has spoken to you." A murmur went over the crowd but it was quickly hushed. "If you have done nothing wrong you have nothing to fear." She went on speaking, her tone soothing and her eyes gentle as she scanned the crowd, trying to see everything she can, while Edmund, Morgana, and Lucy escorted Peter from the room. Many curious glanced followed them, but Susan continued until her voice faded down the hall. Morgana saw a few cats following them as they escorted the High King, who insisted he could walk despite being helped along, to the healing hall.

The hall was rather well light as there were various openings placed repetitively which faced the east and let in a draft as well as the sun, and every so often there were statues or tapestries depicting Narnian colors, Aslan, or the monarchs which served to brighten the already pristine marble walkway. But given the reason, none of them could quite find the time or energy to appreciate such things. "What was that cordial?" Morgana asked, adjusting one of Peter's arms which was wrapped over her shoulder. Lucy rubbed a thumb over the glass bottle preciously as she stepped in time with the pair supporting Peter between them.

"It was a gift from Father Christmas to me when we first came to Narnia. One drop can cure anything. But I don't think we even needed it with what you did, I think." She glanced between Edmund and Peter in question, before eyeing the handful of vials Morgana had in her free hand. The Princess managed a flushed expression.

"Like I said, I have been poisoned before, and so out of precaution I carry these with me at all times. I just got lucky I had the right things on hand."

At this point they reached the healing hall and Mrs. Beaver and three fauns rushed out to meet them. "We'll take him inside," Mrs. Beaver fussed, and Peter sighed.

"I'm fine, now, anyways."

"But two seconds ago you couldn't even breathe so get inside," Edmund said in a tone that was not meant to be questioned, and Peter, already able to see how flustered everyone had been rendered, complied. Lucy followed closely behind, passing Edmund's keys back to him which he re-fastened to his belt. Morgana watched the youngest queen for a few moments, the way she moved around the healing hall made it feel like she must know it better than she knew her own quarters, which, given the gift she carried, perhaps that was true. "Go back to the festivities, dearies," Mrs. Beaver said, poking her head out of the door. "Queen Lucy and I can handle him just fine. Hope you don't have too many confused representatives to deal with." She said this with a kind smile, but Edmund just felt tired at the mere thought of such a thing, and offered a nod.

"Very well. Thank you, Mrs. Beaver, truly." He knelt and shook her paw before standing, and Morgana did the same. Mrs. Beaver turned and entered the hall once more, shutting the door behind her with a gentle _click._

Morgana and Edmund walked back towards the main hall in silence, their footsteps heavy and progress slow, before the Just King turned to the Princess. "I can't thank you enough-"

"There is no need," Morgana insisted.

"But there is, Morgana, you saved my brother's life."

Nothing was said for many moments, as neither could deny the truth or severity of such a statement. But only one of them knew what caused Peter's life to be jeopardized to such an extent in the first place. "You called me by my name," she said in surprise. Edmund's own eyebrows raised slightly.

"You called me by my name in the Great Hall, too, so," he shuffled slightly, taking a half step back, and Morgana took in a breath sharply before daringly grabbing both of the king's hands in hers.

"I know how much your family means to you. I know because if my family was hurt, I would do anything and everything to save them. I can tell you are the same, so I understand this was hard, and is difficult to comprehend. But I also know you're no stranger to hardship and that I'm sure you can handle it. But most of all I'm just happy I could be there so as to ensure nothing did happen to your sibling."

Edmund merely looked at the woman for many moments, searching her green eyes and relaxed posture for anything other than the truth that was right in front of him, before surprising them both by tugging her forward by the grip she had on his hands and into a tight hug. Morgana was frozen for many moments – when was the last time anybody but her sister had hugged her, for the purpose of caring or comfort? She couldn't remember, and the simple thought of wanting to be loved and yet not having anything as minor as a hug caused her throat to constrict as she returned the gesture. The pair stayed like that for some time, until the door behind them opened and they both stiffened.

"Queen Susan and General Oreius are interviewing the guests… your… Majesties," Mr. Beaver began, only his words paused and stretched as he saw the unexpected pair in front of him and the two leapt from each other, appearing equally as shocked by his appearance.

"Thank you Mr. Beaver," Edmund recovered first, "we will be in shortly. Peter has been escorted to the healing halls alongside Lucy and Mrs. Beaver."

"Right then," Mr. Beaver said, turning and stopping for a moment, before nodding once more and entering the Great Hall. Morgana let out a tinkle of a laugh.

"What?"

"It's just everything," she said vaguely, cryptically, but with a sweet smile. Edmund grinned in response before opening the door and gesturing she enter before him, and he followed closely behind.

* * *

It was early and the sun was yet to rise officially as Morgana once more slipped from the Cair and took off down the streets, ducking from building to building as she used magic to aid in her escape in order to find her sister. This time took longer, as there were many more people and even more guards about, and yet she managed at a frustratingly slow pace. She knew she had to hurry, as she had to be back in her room before Susan or Lucy or anyone else could enter.

"Sister," she said quickly as she rushed towards the cart and flung her hood from over her head, grasping Morgause's hand as tightly as she dared. The blond shifted and Morgana began helping to pull the blanket tighter around her, muttering a warming spell under her breath as she did so. "I know where the cordial is, and I know where the keys are. I can save you, I know I can."

Nothing was said for many moments as the woman simply stared at each other, Morgana's eyes glossy with hope and fear which built up the tears threatening to pool over, and Morgause in curiosity. "You're happy there," Morgause croaked, and Morgana clutched her hand tighter but nodded all the same.

"Yes, yes I truly am. I think when we get the throne to Camelot we should find allies in these Narnians, the monarchs are fair and I believe would take our side in things."

"Except for the fact that they are also on good terms with Arthur," Morgause reminded her sister, and Morgana let out a small sigh.

"Yes. Except for that. But for now let's focus on getting you better, understood? I'll likely have to wait until the End of Autumn Festival is over in three days time, not including today, as the guards will ease. They are searching for the person who poisoned their High King," Morgause gave Morgana a knowing look, and a hint of a coy smile. "But after all of that settles down, then I can steal the cordial and bring it to you, or even trick someone into coming with me if I must. But then we can heal you, and get a new blood sacrifice, and finally head for the Isle of the Blessed."

Morgause nodded and gritted her teeth as pain coursed through her. "I know you can do this, sister. I have complete faith in you."

* * *

It was the second day of the End of Autumn Festival, and it did not officially start until midmorning, due to the fact that the first day of festivities had lasted long into the night. By the time the monarchs had interviewed all of the guests from the night before and the incident with Peter's poisoning, much of the scheduling had been thrown off, but no suspects had been found. No one could have had access to Peter's goblet, and thus they had to release everyone. Afterwards it had been difficult getting everyone back into the mood for festivities, but they had continued with the yard games and a simple dinner and had decided to push the dance and Morgana's performance back until the second day. Although the guards had increased exponentially, everyone understood there was nothing they could do in regards to the threat against the High King's life right away given their political need to entertain their guests. Now that Peter was safe, they were able to continue with a little less worry (albeit it was still very present) with the End of Autumn Festival.

All of this, however, did not mean Peter and Edmund's training with Oreius stopped. Oreius was a firm believer in the concept that practice makes perfect, so he would have the kings run the same drills over and over again until they could perform it with their eyes shut. Both men were talented fighters, and they were both near masters in the art of sword fighting Narnian style, but their enemies wouldn't use the same style or tactics they would, so much of their time was spent studying other styles of fighting and learning how to defend against it. Once training was done both men were gasping for breath, Edmund worse than Peter as Peter had been let off with a much less intense schedule for once in his life given the circumstances of last night. The cordial had brought him fully back to health combined with Morgana's antidote, but no one wanted to be the one to push the king too far. At the end of this session, however the two were sticky and tires and gasping and wanting nothing more than hot baths, as the cold wind had been nipping at their noses and ears for the hours of training.

After getting back to his room, Edmund had fumbled out of his armor and stumbled into a bath, his sore limbs making the task increasingly difficult, and only after efficiently cleaning up and changing into a relatively fresh ebony cotton shirt and trousers did he make his way downstairs. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes for the entire walk, the late night and early morning zapping most of his energy away both mentally and physically, not to mention the castle was abuzz with activity and chatter of the various guests. The morning was halfway over, and the festivities would officially be beginning for the day in a little under two hours. With that thought alone, he set off for the kitchens to grab a snack, there would be plenty of food at the festival but he didn't wish to wait. He thought the castle staff must have strategically planned it that his room was farthest from the kitchens, but he was a growing boy (yes early twenties was still growing in Edmund's book) and needed proper nourishment.

He walked into the room and the smell of freshly baked peach pastries wafted to meet his nose. Spotting a tray on the counter he made a beeline for it, only for the head of the cooking staff, Matilda, a chipper tigress who he had fought alongside at the Battle of Beruna before she retired from military service, pounced in front of him. "I shall think not, Majesty."

Edmund pouted. "Oh but they're so good, Matilda!" The two had a fair relationship, with Edmund constantly trying to steal food and Matilda constantly chasing him away, so much so that it turned into a sort of repetitive game.

"I thank you for the compliment, My Liege, but I shan't have you spoiling your lunch."

"But that is in two hours," Edmund frowned but quickly smiled good naturedly as Matilda nodded her head in the direction of a fruit bowl.

"You may have an apple, but nothing more. Now I need another bucket of water and if I come back and find even a single thing missing I'll have your head, King or not!" With that Matilda fled from the room, leaving Edmund alone with a tray of pastries.

Edmund glanced around, and seeing the door was shut and no one else was in there, he turned around. "Well she won't notice if one is missing," as he reached for the desert a cloud of flour suddenly flew at him and covered his entire middle, along with the tip of his chin. He got a mouth full of flour and snapped his eyes shut, resulting in a coughing fit as he tried to dispel the white powder from his airway.

Blinking his eyes, he saw a women in a brown cotton dress and white apron standing in front of him, black hair tied back in a plait and a mischievous smile on her face. Edmund starred at the woman as her eyes faded from gold to green again. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping. That is my recipe, I'll have you know."

"You're in the kitchens?" The utter surprise in his still half-asleep voice got Edmund another face full of flour, and his once black shirt was now very much so white in color and he knew he would have to change once again, if not take yet another bath less than an hour after his previous one. Another burst of the powder hit him in the leg. Now his pants were ruined, too. _"Morgana!"_ Edmund wasn't sure if it was a laugh or an expression of anger that followed, but the name slipped off his tongue once more so easily he barely even realized it.

The sorceress merely smiled, a glint in her eye. "Oh my apologies, you know I can't always control it."

Edmund glared. "Oh yes," he scooped up a handful of flour and flung it at the girl, who screeched and turned around, causing most of the flour to embed itself on her back, neck, and in her hair. "Like I cannot seem to control my hands, funny isn't it?"

"I don't think you wish to start this, _Edmund."_

"Is that a challenge?"

Soon the entire room was a mess of white powder, it clung to the very air leaving Morgana and Edmund both covered in white from head to toe, screaming and laughing at the utter fury on the other's face and enjoying the sheer silliness after the stress of the previous night. "Magic or not, I'm winning this fight just like the last one!" Edmund taunted, scooping up a handful of flour and throwing it at the princess who ducked out of the way and with a flick of her wrist shot flour at the Just King from four directions, leaving him as white as a ghost from the tip of his hair to the toe of his shoe.

Morgana finally laughed, "I don't think that is what winning appears to be."

"Oh really?" Edmund, ever the sore loser, grabbed an entire bag of flour, still half full, and swung it towards her. There was a large cloud that formed, and soon the sorceress was engulfed in it, and yet when she emerged, there was hardly any flour on her at all. Edmund's eyes about popped out of their sockets. "How?"

"I'm _magic._ Remember?"

The next idea that came into the King's head left him grinning like one of the big cats in their ranks. "I didn't want it to come to this, Princess, but I'm afraid you've left me with no other options."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Now what is this secret weapon you speak of?" Her mock seriousness dripping from her tone.

Edmund took one step closer to the woman, then two, then three, and Morgana backed up accordingly, until her back his the counter. "If you think you look intimidating enough that simply coming near me will cause me to surrender you are greatly mistaken."

"No, me coming near you might not," he agreed. Then he lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her middle and rubbing up against her like an attention starved kitten, thus transferring some of the flour from his person to hers, and when he stepped away Morgana was silent and her dress was covered in the white powder. A small part of Edmund wondered how long it would take the woman to pick it all out of her hair, but then he remembered he would have the same problem, and all remorse left him.

"Edmund."

Morgana looked torn between anger and hysterical laughter. Edmund realized he felt quite the same. "Morgana."

It was then that the door swung open once more, revealing Matilda, who dropped the bucket of water she was carrying by the handle in her mouth softly on the floor, but slowly, as if it took great control to do so. "Both of you, out!" She growled, but there was a light laughter in her voice Edmund had grown to recognize because he had known her for so long. He was, however, unsure if Morgana would catch it or not. "And you are both banned from this kitchen until the End of Autumn Festival is over!"

* * *

"What in the name of Aslan happened to you?"

The absurdity of Peter's question nearly caused Edmund to double over in laughter. He had been halfway down the hall to his room, Morgana had walked with him but then departed, and now Peter stood in the middle of the hall, arms crossed over his chest and an amused scowl on his face. "Morgana and I simply had a minor dispute in the kitchens."

"Oh so you're calling her Morgana now?"

"What of it?"

Peter smirked. "Nothing, nothing, brother dear."

Edmund's face then turned a light pink, but he doubted it was visible underneath all the flour. "Oh no, no we're not having this conversation again."

"What conversation?"

Edmund gave a sharp nod. "Precisely, I'm glad we see eye to eye here, Pete." Edmund slipped past his brother and into his room, leaving a trail of flour wherever he went, and took off his shirt and hung it over a rack in his washroom. Peter followed, that smug look on his face the whole way.

"How are you?" Edmund asked, his voice constricted all of a sudden as the worry and complete fear from the night before seemed to engulf him once more.

Peter noticed this and nudged his little brother's shoulder with his own. "Healthy as ever, Ed. Between the cordial and Morgana's antidote I'm perfectly fine. I'm concerned for how such a thing happened, as someone would need access to our kitchens, but I'm alright."

"That was terrifying."

"I know."

Edmund knew Peter did, as the two of them had gone into battle on numerous occasions, and he remembered seeing his older brother's tear filled face the moment he woke up from Jadis stabbing him at the battle of Beruna. He knew that the fear they each held that something would happen to the other would always be there, and yet it wasn't something they could avoid. They were kings, and knights, and warriors and protectors and brothers who didn't know how to live without the other, but somehow they managed.

Peter squeezed Edmund's hand once which the younger of the two readily returned, and Peter chuckled when he pulled his hand away and shook it a few times to dispel the white powder Edmund was still covered it. "I'd hug you, but they I'd look like a ghost. So I'll do that later. But I'm glad the two of you are getting along."

"Um," Edmund could easily sense where this conversation was going as it had taken yet a sudden turn around in topic, but doubted he wanted for it to go in that direction. "Yes, me too. Have any other plans for the remainder of the day until the festivities begin?"

"Nope," Peter said, making a popping sound on the 'p' and leaned against the wall. "Do you? Or does Morgana?"

Edmund shook his head slowly. "I do not. I don't know about her."

"Hm."

Edmund finally groaned. "Yes now get out so I can take a bath. You can lecture me about relationships later!" He snapped.

Peter burst into a fit of laughter as he left, the sound echoing off the walls, floor, and ceiling all the way down the hall.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow an update after almost... 10 months? *cringes* sorry about that! But I have some new muse for this story all of a sudden. Unfortunately, I had everything planned out in quite a bit of detail on my phone, but when I got a new one I forgot to transfer my notes and so I lost all of my planning for this. So, I've been having to comb back through a lot of random snippets that I have written a re-evaluate some plots, but I have a better idea now of where this is going. It's not perfect, but I'm wanting to bring this story back to life, and so wish me the best of luck. Thanks so much for reading, all, especially if you've stuck with this story through it's massive hiatus. I also will get around to checking in on Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights in the next chapter, so don't think I've forgotten about them! Let me know what you all think and have a great day or night!**


	9. Broken Wings

"So, have you heard anything from the Narnian monarchs recently?" Merlin asked, poking his head up so that his eyes peered over Arthur's breakfast table from where he was sitting scrubbing at way-too-many-in-his-opinion pairs of boots.

Arthur tossed a miniature tomato into the air which landed in his mouth and shook his head, a minor crease in his forehead which would have gone unnoticed by most but stood out in stark contrast to Merlin. "I haven't, which is odd. They were writing us fairly regularly on our trip back. Although, honestly, I'm a little relieved. I would hate to think what would happen if anyone in Camelot found the talking birds or that Raven carrying a package – I still can't believe that wasn't noticed by anyone with how close we were to Camelot at that time," as Arthur spoke he stood and Merlin, recognizing his cue, stood as well and grabbed Arthur's jacket from his wardrobe. "Everyone who was in attendance – you, me, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival – will have to tread lightly of the topic of Narnia," even now, the prince kept his voice down, "I do not wish to bring war to that land."

"You're saying you don't want to war against a magical country?" Merlin spoke quietly, helping Arthur into the ruby red garment, his eyes scanning over every inch of the reagent to catch a reaction.

There was a long pause when neither said anything, and Merlin tried to control the near giddy feeling which bubbled in his stomach, "No. I would not," was all Arthur said, and the topic dropped. The two left his room and made their way down to the Throne Room, Merlin hardly able to control his grin for the entire walk. It was there that they saw Agravaine perched over a table, various scrolls thrown about atop it, with Leon, Percival, and Elyan at his sides.

"Morning, Arthur."

"Good morning, Uncle. What are you looking at?"

"Maps of the countries beyond this one. Percival is updating me on what you learned on your most recent quest," Arthur's eyes traveled to Percival who gave a silent nod of understanding. Nothing would be said of Narnia from them. The prince may trust his uncle, yes, but he could never be certain – at least not any time soon – of his views on magic, and thus, the magical country was off limits for conversation.

"We traveled primarily north, west of Mercia and through the Northern Plaines. Eventually we reached, what I believe to be, east of Calormen and into the very southern point of Archenland before turning back. We had no reason to believe either Calormen or Archenland even knew of Morgana's existence, let alone would be working for her. I'm unsure what either country thinks of magic, although I have reason to believe their laws are not as strict as ours." This was said entirely neutrally, as if the worlds had been rehearsed in his head a number of times. Merlin slipped backwards a few steps, surveying everyone in the room as well as the maps. He was hit with a pang of something as he looked across the hall – this one suddenly seemed much darker and smaller and much less grand than that of Narnia did. Merlin missed the white marble halls as opposed to the dark grey stone which was now littered with wound repair marks from when Morgana had caved the ceiling in. He missed the vast windows, always thrown wide, as compared to the cramped and cozy quarters of Camelot. He missed the _magic –_ the dryads and the centaurs and the talking trees and the fauns and the music and the dancing – but he loved Camelot. He often wasn't sure why. It was a country which would have him killed for having magic, something he couldn't control, but he had to trust in the prophecy. Sometimes, it seemed that was all he had. He had to look after Arthur, and prophecy or not, he knew he would do so regardless. He would be happy to do so until the day he died, and his devotion and caring for the man only grew as he watched him tip toe around the topic of a magical land so as to not draw attention to it, so as to protect it, when perhaps even one or two years ago a war could have easily been waged against such a beautiful place.

"We saw no sign of Morgana in any way," Percival concluded, crossing his arms over his chest. "We looked, believe me, but found nothing."

"I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing," Leon said warily, to which Elyan nodded in agreement. "It makes me uneasy not knowing her whereabouts or plans."

"You are not alone in that," Arthur said quietly. Whenever he thought of Morgana – his half-sister, his friend, his betrayer, his threat – he felt sick, like his stomach was contorting into a million knots. He wasn't sure what to think, whether he envisioned his kind and compassionate and just companion from childhood who he knew he could turn to for anything, the one who loved dressing up for parties and beating him at sword fighting and poking fun at various suitors who chased the two of them. But then there was another image – one of her sitting on the throne of Camelot with Uther held captive in front of her, the one who led an undead army on the castle and people who raised her and loved her and cared for her, the people who were betrayed by her, he saw the woman who contorted magic and her abilities to hurt those same people, the one who shrieked with such pain and sorrow and determination and bitterness, " _It has only just begun,"_ which promised of more yet to come. But then he could remember their father pushing her and yelling at her and grabbing at her throat – or Uther hugging her and kissing her head – it was all a jumble of confusion in Arthur's mind, but he could come to one conclusion. Whether he liked it or not, Morgana was dangerous, and was lost, and had to be apprehended or killed. She was not the woman he once knew, where she used to be beautiful and loyal and sweet and compassionate, now she was cold, and Arthur hated that.

Agravaine glanced between the knights carefully, before clearing his throat and focusing back on the maps. "And what lies beyond Archenland, had you continued? We must not rule anything out prematurely," Percival glanced to Arthur who looked back levelly.

"We are unsure," the reagent said. "We have reason to believe there lies a magical land trapped in an eternal winter, but we did not venture so far as to find out."

"Why that could be the perfect safe haven for Morgana," his uncle concluded. Arthur shifted from foot to foot.

"Do you think she would go there?" Elyan asked, "To a land so far away in an _eternal_ winter? Yes it might be magical but if there already is a strong magical ruler in place, why would she involve herself in a situation that has potential to become more of a nuisance than a help to her?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, think about it. She would have to gain this ruler's trust and get them to agree to help her invade a land which outlaws magic, which makes sense at first. But if this ruler is able to use magic regardless, why would they both with a land so far away and irrelevant to them? I do not see much potential for an alliance there."

Another silence hung over the group after this, with everyone in their own thoughts. Arthur was beginning to worry about what Morgana could be planning after being gone for so long, and he wasn't the only one with such unease building in the pit of their stomach. "Arthur, do you think it would be wise to approach this land of eternal winter? Narnia, isn't it called?"

The prince was quick to shake his head in response to his uncle's question. "No, I do not. I do not think Morgana would wander that far north of us, and for all of the reasons Knight Elyan suggested."

* * *

 _Dear Queen Susan,_

 _I hope you are doing well, and that no misfortune has befallen you or your family. I'm sorry if this seems too bold of me to write you continuously in such a way, but we (meaning Prince Arthur, Merlin, the other knights and myself) have all been worried of your behalf. Your letter replied have all but ceased, and we wish to tell you all that we returned to Camelot in good health. If something has happened and you are of need of assistance please know that I would be happy to oblige, if needed. I fear what could happen if some misfortune has befallen all of you and you are merely unable to reply. I know we would not be able to live with it in good conscious if we brought any misfortune upon you, your family, or your fair kingdom._

 _Please reply with haste, if you are able. If not, I am considering a return trip to Narnia within the month to check in on all of you. Please do not see this as too forward (I do not want to impose such as that Rabadash has, who you spoke to me of, so please do not compare me to him) but I am merely concerned, and wish you all the best._

 _Stay safe and take care, fair lady,_

 _Lancelot_

* * *

 _Dear Queen Lucy the Valiant,_

 _I hope you have been receiving my letters and nothing unfortunate has happened to them, as I am rather concerned. I know you all wouldn't have merely stopped writing all at once because you felt like it, and we left on good terms if your kind words to me were anything to go by, both at the Cair and in our few letter exchanges before they ceased. If something has happened please inform us, and if you cannot, I must only hope that is not the case because I do not know if we would be able to get back and do anything against a threat as there is no acting alliance between Narnia and Camelot and I doubt even Arthur could get away with doing such a thing if he wanted._

 _Please be safe, and I'm wishing you and your family well, as you have been nothing but lovely to us and me, especially._

 _Merlin_

* * *

 _High King Peter the Magnificent, Etc., of Narnia,_

 _As I'm sure my friend have written your family of much of the same topic, we wish to hear a reply from you. I know we have not known one another long but I do not wish harm to come to your family or your kingdom, and so the lack of replies has been worrying. I know you mentioned something in regards to giants of Ettinsmore and I do hope they are not what is causing the delay._

 _I do not know how much, if anything, I could do to assist if another country has invaded yours or any other problem has risen. I do, however, wish you all the best, and likely will continue waiting for a response from someone within Narnia to give us an update on the current situation. You are a friend, I hope you take care,_

 _Prince Arthur of Camelot_

* * *

 _Dear Edmund, King of Needing a Few Drinks, Duke of Seriously Lacking in the Fun Department,_

 _Seriously, if something has happened, please inform us. We are concerned at the sudden lack of letters between our countries. Now if you are otherwise indisposed due to something actually entertaining (and no, debates and readings do not count) then that is fine, although I have a hunch that is not the case. Anyways, I will not bore you with what the others have likely already written in their own exchanges._

 _I will simply say this, if you need anything, write me, and I'll see what I can do. If you don't need anything, write me, so that we can all stop worrying. Yes, you read that properly and your eyes do not deceive you, we are worried._

 _Take care, and write soon,_

 _The Kindest and Most Attractive Sir Gwaine_

* * *

"You're going to have to go faster than that, _Mer_ lin," Arthur exclaimed, lifting a throwing knife and flinging it towards the shield running back and forth on the back of the servant who had his head ducked precariously as Arthur gave a chuckle. Some of the knights – Gwaine and Percival – gave chuckles of their own at the servant's expense, whereas Lancelot merely shook his head with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Well I just thought given my recent trip to the seamstress – how she needed more fabric and all for your clothing – I should go easy on you," Merlin quipped, which caused all of the knights to break out into their own fit of laughter, to which Arthur's complexion turned a light shade of rose.

"I am not fat!"

"Whatever you say, Sire!"

They were in the yard far from the castle of Camelot which also meant far from any prying ears or eyes. The sky was clear and blue as it usually was, with a hint of a crisp air kicking up every so often. Many of the leaves had long since turned from green to yellow or orange or red, if not fallen off completely, leaving the occasional crunch to their steps. The grass also had not been without dryness – as the Knights found themselves knocking each other over into the itchy ground on more than one occasion. They were all dressed in their battle armor, albeit often wore a slightly warmer layer of clothing underneath the chainmail and tunic with Camelot's gold and red crest atop of it. Autumn was coming to an end in Camelot as well as in Narnia, and the weather was beginning to fade into a colder existence. Due to this, the knights and the prince and his servant wanted to take full opportunity of the outdoors while they were bearable, before being all but banished inside due to the bitter cold which was to soon be upon them.

"So none of you have heard from the Narnian monarchs either?" Merlin asked finally, once he had been granted permission to remove the shield from his back and the five of them were seated.

Everyone shook their heads in turn, "I was never writing any of them," Percival said, and no one else responded initially. "But I find it odd that the letters would suddenly stop. Do you think they are alright?"

"I for one, am concerned," Lancelot said, fidgeting with a few blades of grass and the while.

Gwaine grinned, "I think that is because somebody had their eyes on a certain Gentle Queen."

"And you didn't?"

The man shook his head at his friend, "Like Edmund said, I believe my intentions are vastly different from yours, mate." Lancelot shifted at that, running a hand through his hair, not denying the words. "Wonder what the Narnian laws are on courting those from not noble blood?" Lancelot's expression heated up at that.

"I do not remembering them mentioning anything," Merlin said, stretching so that his arms were behind him and all but laying in the grass. "Although I wouldn't be surprised if there are none. I think Camelot could learn a fair deal from Narnia." He and Lancelot glanced at each other wordlessly for a brief moment, an unspoken conversation drifting between them, before Arthur huffed.

"Perhaps. I do not think my uncle would be so keen, however."

"But you are not your uncle," Percival interjected, and Arthur hummed wordlessly, lost in thought. This continued for many moments until Gwaine spoke once more.

"I'm more wanting to get Sir Stuffiness to loosen up."

"Somehow I doubt that would be an easy task," Merlin added, to which Gwaine agreed.

"It sounds as if he has been through much, Gwaine, from an early age. I'd leave him be."

"There's no fun in that," the knight concluded, and obviously Arthur's suggestion was lost.

"If we hear back from them, that is," Arthur said finally, to which the other men could only hope would happen.

* * *

It was the following day, and the weather hadn't changed much at all. Merlin had been sent out early in the morning by Gaius in order to pick up various herbs needed for the medicine which was distributed daily to the inhabitants of Camelot. Just as Merlin had reached the stables he spotted Lancelot, who had asked to accompany him as he needed a chance to get out of the castle and enjoy the fresh air, to which Merlin had readily agreed. Saddling two or the horses, the pair set off towards the forest surrounding the castle at a steady but relaxed pace.

Every so often Merlin would stop and pick up various plants which Lancelot didn't recognize and put them in a small sack he was carrying carefully. Lancelot didn't take his eyes off of the servant, who looked just as on edge as he felt.

"You are still worried."

Merlin swallowed thickly. "Yes, but I don't know what we can do, so I don't see any sense in worrying about it."

"And yet you are."

The servant couldn't deny that, and he huffed out a sigh and stood fully from where he had been previously crouched and thumbing through plants. The two horses were tied to a nearby tree as the pair walked. "The Narnian monarchs know I have magic, they spotted me. Queen Lucy told me as we were leaving, and promised they would keep it a secret."

Lancelot stared on with wide eyes, his mouth agape. "They recognized after you used it so sparingly?"

Merlin gave a shaky nod, "Yes. I had feared at first they had told Arthur or the others, but they did not. But I'm not sure whether I should be concerned at how easily they noticed it, or in awe at their actions."

"I think you are very lucky, both to have met such kind men and women, but also that more people know. I wish you didn't have to hide, Merlin."

The servant shook his head and pulled the bag tighter up around his shoulders, before wringing his hands together anxiously. "It's for the best, you know it is. I have to protect Arthur, and this is the best way."

Briskly Lancelot approached and gave Merlin's shoulder a squeeze, "You're a good man, Merlin. You're the most selfless and kind man I think I'll ever know."

Merlin huffed out an embarrassed exhale, "Not really," he muttered, albeit with a rosy grin, before the sound of frantic tweeting reached his ears. "Do you hear something?"

The Knight looked up as well, only to see a bird come fluttering nearby, but not in a normal graceful arch for such a creature, but haphazardly instead. "Psst!"

"Birds here don't normally make that noise," Merlin said blankly, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Lancelot's eyes widened.

"But I imagine Narnian ones might."

Both scrambled to follow the bird to where it was attempting to fly, only to see it drop moments later. Merlin hissed a spell and extended a hand as his eyes flashed gold, and caught the creature before it could hit the ground. The men rushed forward and Merlin carefully cradled the bird in his hands, and the two realized just how dire the situation was. The bird was burnt everywhere and it's feathers were all but gone, one leg appeared broken and it's left wing appeared no better. "Are you a talking bird?" Merlin whispered, and Lancelot leaned closer to hear.

"Yes, I'm sorry I wasn't faster," the bird's high pitched voice turned into an awful tweeting form of retching and coughing, before it gave a shudder. "Someone has been attacking the Narnian messengers, shooting us down with sparks of fire. I'm the only one that made it. The Kings and Queens have sent many messages, but all of us have been killed. I don't even know if the monarchs have realized yet. I think we all underestimated the time it would take to reach Camelot."

"What has been attacking you?" Lancelot asked gently.

"I do not know. It's just – the attacks – they're – they're – made of fire." The bird gave another shutter, and another round of coughing, before no longer speaking. Merlin watched as the bird's burnt chest heaved seven – eight – nine more times – before ceasing.

"Hey, hey!" Merlin exclaimed, lifting the bird closer to him. "It's alright – it's alright-"

"Merlin," Lancelot said gently, once more laying a hand on the servant's shoulder, before bowing his head and shaking it once. "She's gone."

The warlock deflated at that, and frowned at the little bird in his arms. He already made plans to bury it, but immediately turned back to the knight at his side. "Someone isn't wanting there to be any communicating between us and the Narnian monarchs," the words nearly stuck in his throat, and Lancelot nodded gravely.

"This cannot be good news. Let's get back to the castle and tell the others immediately."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you couldn't tell I've gotten my muse back for this story, so hopefully it stays that way! I write for myself and my own enjoyment (it's a bonus if others enjoy what I write). I don't have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes as they are all my own.**


End file.
